Blood and fire
by claymaker
Summary: Annabel is thrusted into a world she's only read about. Everything is different including herself. Strange things start to happen as she spends time with the larger than life Alucard.
1. The Dillusion

Hi, This is my first fic, so be gentle and please review. I have more of the story already written on my hard drive, but would love to hear any ideas to spruce it up.

Thanks.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Hellsing (Damn!). Annabel is all mine though.

**Blood and Fire**

PRELUDE

Alucard stood on the roof of Hellsing Manor, staring at the full moon. He often envisioned reaching out with shadowed hands to take the shining orb. Normally a night like this enthralled him to a hunt or a bite to drink. However, tonight felt lacking. He felt slightly empty inside, despite his fill of donated blood earlier tonight. This was not the first time. He took on the fledgling months ago, hoping to satisfy the emptiness. It was not to be. She clung too tightly to the humanity she no longer had. Police Girl did not thrill him.

He was loath to admit it, even to himself. It wasn't like him to need another person. He growled at the moon then. The moon was solitary and undisturbed as he should be.

He wanted a mate pure and simple. A woman who could satisfy his dark appetites, and live through them. One who was strong inside and tantalizing outside. One whom he only saw in his dreams.

He turned away from the moon to go berate Police Girl for not drinking her blood.

CHAPTER 1

She stood in her kitchen chopping carrots for her vegetable medley. The pot on the stove to her left started to steam. She hummed contentedly to the music of her Ipod, which hung, around her neck under her shirt. The sun had gone down an hour ago and a slight cool breeze was flowing through the window in front of her.

She wore her favorite t-shirt. It was black displaying the band of Guns and Roses, and it clung a little to her form. Her jeans were loose fitting, faded black, and tattered at the bottoms. She wore her plain brown hair in a loose ponytail.

'Ah, it's such a lovely evening. If only I had a good ol' honest, lusty, lover nuzzling my neck, it would be perfect,' she thought sighing sadly.

She could smell the cheese sauce also on the stove. It was coming along nicely.

"MMMmm, smells delicious, doesn't it…?" Uttered a deep masculine voice from behind her.

Her head whipped to the right causing her to slice open her finger. Her eyes opened wide in disbelief at the man who spoke. He was easily six foot four, and was clad in a deep red coat, a form fitting dark gray dress jacket and pants, as well as a loose bow tie and a fedora hat of the same red. His eyes were a piercing brilliant red and his mouth curled in a devious smirk.

'I must be going nuts.' Softly, she said "You can't be real," then looked at her finger as the pain finally registered. "Oh but I Am." He responded.

In seconds, he was before her grabbing the injured hand and placing the bleeding finger into his mouth, baring his fangs as he did so. Her mouth dropped open. He sucked on the blood coming out while her heart beat frantically inside her chest. All she could do was watch, rooted to the spot, as he slowly pulled it back out licking it clean.

"The sweetest ever tasted. I must have _more."_ With those words broke her out of her daze.

"What? No way. No hallucination of mine is going to suck me dry" Her face scrunched in an angry frown as she tried to pull away.

"Heh" he smiled showing his teeth. "You think yourself mad?," His smile grew wider. "Welcome to my world."

His left hand still gripping hers, his other hand snaked quickly around her waist and brought her tightly against him. She fiercely struggled in his arms as he started to lower his fangs to her neck.

A strange sensation came over her. Her body was tingling everywhere; hot needle pricks in her fingers, her toes, and her spine. She was becoming light-headed. The last thing she heard was a whisper at her neck.

"Ahh, you are the sweetest dream…. Never letting go…."

Alucard woke up in his coffin to feel a warm body nestled against him. Perhaps, it is the police girl who had crawled in his coffin after a bad dream, he mused. She had done it before though it was rare. No, this body smells different, like the woman in his dream. Oh, and what a dream it was. Not that much happen in it, but it was the way it felt. The sights, the sounds, the smells, the tastes, were so much more real then any of his previous dreams, which were rare.

He savored it a moment more before turning his attention to the sleeping _female_ next to him. It certainly was not Police Girl nor his Master, so he opened his eyes to see a mass of deep blood red hair and a slightly flushed pink face with just a hint of freckles on her nose. She wore a black shirt with a pair of guns on it. 'This cannot be the girl in my dream… perhaps I still dream.' Alucard moved to expose her neck by brushing her hair from it. Her eyes snapped open and instantly screamed at his face.

She flailed about, hitting the confines of the coffin; close to hyperventilating. Alucard just stared amused at her actions. Realizing she was in a coffin she shoved open the lid and promptly tumbled out onto the cold stone floor. On her back she crawled away a few feet in the nearly pitch black room. It was only nearly so because she saw those two glowing red eyes.

A moment later a few candles sparked into life illuminating Alucard's sitting form and the few articles of furniture in the sparse room: a tall wooden chair to the left, a small table near that, a large four poster bed with a canopy in the right corner, and of course the coffin in the center. There was also a door behind her.

She knew where she was but she could not believe it. It had to be a dream, she did not remember going to bed and the cold floor alone was definitely solid and real. She slowly rose to her feet.

"Who are you?" Those red eyes glaring straight into her while the voice awaited her answer.

She turned, flung open the door, and ran out.


	2. Who Are You?

Again, Please review. I squealed with delight with the very first ones I got EVER. *Yeah!* I am looking for a certain amount before I update, but We'll see.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing. Just using the characters for my own demented, evil plot. Muah ha ha!

**Chapter 2 Who Are You?**

'This is not happening. This is not happening.' Annabel chanted to herself as she ran through the stone hallways. It was a bit of a maze and there was no one around that she could tell. 'Is it day, or night?' she wondered briefly. At the end of the corridor, an older refined man with a monocle and long grey hair tied back appeared. He was carrying a bucket of ice with something red in it. She knew this to be Walter, and she knew the red something was a blood pack.

"Young lady, what are you doing here?" She heard him say but kept running. The 'this is not happening' chant returned and she simply ignored the retainer as she ran passed him. Annabel ran a few seconds more until her feet were pulled right from under her, and she went _SMACK _onto the floor. She lifted her head to look behind her and saw thin wires wrapped around her tennis shoes. Attached at the other end were Walter's hands.

"Damn, that's some strong dental floss, I bet you clean your teeth with that." The words suddenly flowed out her mouth. He tugged at the wires to pull her closer. Annabel knew her shoes weren't tied very tightly, shucked out of them, got back on her feet, and started running down the next corridor and up a flight of stairs she saw. 'Up means out' she thought.

Or so she thought. A soldier with long braided hair and an eye patch over his left eye entered the stairway and blocked her escape. She couldn't stop.

"Gotcha! Girly." He had his arms around her in a tight squeeze with Annabel's arms pinned to her sides. He nearly lost balance when she practically ran into him, but stayed vertical in her struggles for freedom. "Let me go! Pip Squeak!" Her mouth snapped shut when she saw the mild shock on Pip Bernadotte's face. (An: Yes, she knows who he is too)

"Now now zhere's no call for zhat, besides I'm not small," he said.

"Oh, so the really long ponytail is _not _compensating for something!" She blurted suddenly, and instantly regretted it. 'What is _wrong_ with me? I don't _say_ things like that!' Pip looked angry now.

"SORRY! I didn't mean it, really! Mr. Bernadotte, I don't know where I am! I woke up in a strange man's coffin, a butler tried to tie me up, I think I'm going nuts, and my mouth doesn't seem to be listening to my brain." She said this all in one breath, which was a small feat considering she was running a moment ago. Pip looked bewildered now and set the woman at the top of the stairs. He didn't let go of her arm though. Walter had reached her by now looking slightly confused. Alucard had phased to her position and was wearing an amused look on his face. She jerked at the vampire's sudden presence.

"Do you have something to do with this, Alucard?" Walter asked.

"Not sure." Was all he said before disappearing through a wall.

Integra was finishing a report in her office when she heard Walter's voice on the intercom system.

"_Sir Integra, we have an unexpected guest in the basement_."

"If it's a freak, or a spy, please dispatch it quickly, I'm too busy with accident reports to deal with idiots." She responded nonchalantly.

"_I am not a freak or a spy!_" Integra heard in the background. Sighing heavily, "Bring her to my office," She ordered and snuffed out her spent cigar.

Five minutes later both Pip and Walter brought in a somewhat distressed looking young woman with large light blue eyes and deep red hair. The door closed behind them. Both men let her go and she tumbled a little forward then grabbed the top of the chair in front of Integra's desk.

Annabel let a gasp. "Sir Integra, you're real also, and you're prettier in person too." Integra just stared. Annabel looked around the room. A typical office, if not a little gloomy. A floor length mirror hung on the right wall. A strange woman's reflection was in and it was staring right back at her.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Questioned Integra.

Annabel walked toward the mirror and saw the image do the same. She gasped.

"I am talking to you!" Annabel didn't hear as she touched her own face and hair.

"This is not me, THIS is NOT MEEEE!" Annabel cried as she was pulled away and forced into the chair facing Sir Integra.

"I will not repeat myself, I could easily have you shot." the regal blond snapped, trying to instill a little fear into the disrespectful girl.

"I'm sorry Sir Integra Hellsing," her head hung a little low. "I would love to explain, except that I am rather confused myself. Okay," taking a deep breath, she started. "My name is Annabel Phoenix. I don't know how I got here. Ask the man in red for that answer." All eyes darted toward Alucard, who phased into the room a few minutes ago. "The last _normal_ thing I remember I was in my kitchen cooking dinner and HE (Pointing at Alucard) shows up totally ruining my good mood and … and… Oh Shit, I've left the stove on. Oohhh my dinner's ruined. I was looking forward to it." She pouted a bit then faced Alucard.

"If I come back and my house burned to the ground. I'M Blaming YOU, (pointing at Alucard again) you overgrown MOSQUITO!" Her mouth goes off again and stuffs the previously pointing finger into her mouth biting it; simultaneously Alucard pulls out Casul and points it at her head.

"I can shoot her now my Master if you like." A vicious grin appeared on his face.

"Damn my stupid mouth." Annabel mumbled through her fingers.

"She appears to know us, Ma'am." Pip spoke up.

"Indeed. Alucard, put that away and explain yourself." Integra was in no mood for games. Alucard put his gun away. He was contemplative for a moment before he spoke.

"This sort of situation has never happen before. She is real from head to toe, but from what I could tell I _dreamed _her here." Annabel was staring at Alucard with a scowl on her face.

Integra looked at her servant in disbelief but didn't question him further. She took off her glasses and rubbed her nose to try to ease the migraine she was having. "Walter, take her down to an interrogation room and find out she knows, and take Alucard with you. I have work to do. You are all dismissed."

"How much do you know Miss Phoenix?" Asked the red-eyed Blood drinker not a foot away from her face. She was sitting in a rather uncomfortable wooden chair and Alucard was eye to eye with trying to scare her into confession, she supposed. She had already confessed to Walter what she knew of them, about the secret Hellsing Organization that hunts down vampires and such, about the Iscariots, about the false vampires, about Seras Victoria, and even about some of the missions up to the incident with the Valentine brothers.

However, neither Walter nor Alucard believed her on the _how _she knew such things, which was from reading a popular comic book series that she was a big fan of. Alucard commented that was the '_stupidest thing he ever heard_ and that I was _lying_.'

Apparently, it was the Vamp's turn. 'Wouldn't he know if I lying? Couldn't he just read my mind?' She inwardly groaned. 'He's probably doing this for his own entertainment, the bastard.'

"Are you gonna bite me?"

"Perhaps. You were so very delicious in that dream." Showing his fangs, he smiled.

"I don't think you're allowed." His smile fell.

He continued to stare with greater annoyance. She decided to do something about it. With both their eyes locked, she reached her hand up and jabbed her finger into his right eye, hard. He pulled away instantly, obviously startled from the finger attack.

"That's what you get for staring too long. You get an eye sore." She couldn't believe she just did that.

Alucard growled under his breath and left the room.


	3. She's Definitely One

Hi, Thanks for the reviews but i still want more. So, Gimmie Gimmie (hopped up on mint candy)

Alucard: So stop eating them you twit.

Claymaker: Make me! (sticks tungue out.)

Alucard: growls. (chases her up a tree.)

Claymaker: whines (now stuck in tree.) You're mean!

Alucard: Laughs insanely.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything , except my sweet, adorable Annabel.

-**Chapter 3 She's Definitely One**

Annabel later relocated to temporary quarters near Seras' and Alucard's room so she could be watched closely. After being debriefed about the interrogation, Integra concluded that Annabel Phoenix was no threat, but possibly a nuisance and was telling the truth for most part. Blood and hair samples taken from her only to conclude that aside from a few anomalous genes she was quite human. However, because of her strange appearance in her home and headquarters she was not to leave the grounds without a capable supervisor.

Annabel looked at her new accommodations with slight disinterest. 'Lets see, one large four poster bed with gray sheets. Ugh, that's cheery. One nightstand, one archaic lamp, one plain-jane dresser, and a wooden desk with a wooden chair. Well at least they matched.' There was door to her left leading out to the hall way and a door on the other side of room leading to the bathroom.

She walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. 'It really is me in the mirror, how come I look so different?' Her hair was long stopping at the small of her back and shined a deep red now, instead of the former past shoulder length brown. Her face was a tad slimmer with her cheek bones a bit more prominent. Her skin was smooth and free of blemishes and scars, except for a light dotting of freckles on her nose, of which now had a slightly pointed up curve instead of straight and rounded at the tip. She appeared light skinned but not pale. Her eyes were larger but they were still the same color as before, light blue. "I look kinda snotty, hu." She said aloud. "I do love the hair though, he he."

She was now wearing clothing borrowed from Seras Victoria. She hadn't actually met her yet. Walter had brought the clothing earlier. Her old clothing were taken for "cleaning," as well as her Ipod which she was delighted to find until they took that away for "investigative purposes." She adorned a pink long sleeved shirt. The neck was stretched out and the middle was a little baggy. It was also a little short at the bottom. 'Well, I'm taller but not as well endowed.' she smiled to herself. A pair of faded blue jeans fitted comfortably loose around her waist. She wore black boots borrowed from one of soldiers. They were a size too big. 'with all the people round here you'd think they'd find the right size for me.'

She sat on the bed and wondered what she could do to pass the time. It was 11am. Walter came in with a tray of food. "That's right, I haven't eaten since yesterday. Thank you, Walter!" She picked up the bagel with cream cheese and took a nice big bite. "Mmmm"

"Your welcome, Miss Phoenix."

She downed the first bite. "Please call me Annabel." Walter smiled. She surveyed the rest of her plate. Oatmeal, eggs Benedict, sausages, sliced apples, and orange juice. Just before Walter left the room, a thought occurred to her.

"Walter. Could you show me the kitchen later?" Annabel put her best smile on.

"Yes I can, Annabel"

Four days later. Around three am.

Seras was wandering through the manor when she heard the rustling of pots and pans in the kitchen. It was too early for Walter to make breakfast so she went to investigate. What she found was Annabel kneeling on the floor half inside a cabinet. "Come on. There has to be one in here somewhere… Ha gotcha."

"Annabel?" Seras called out.

THUNK! "Oww" Annabel came out of the cabinet and rubbed the back of her head. "Morning Seras"

"Sorry, what are you doing?"

"Making Muffins" She tossed a muffin pan onto the counter. There was an assortment of ingredients already on the counter.

"What kind?"

"Double chocolate. Wanna help?"

"Ahhuh. Why are you up so early?" Seras located a mixing bowl.

"I can't sleep. Besides I heard Integra loves chocolate." She smiled brightly as she put on an apron.

Alucard watched Annabel with keen interest and curiosity. He was at a loss with her materialization into his world and her physical transformation. She was average but pretty in the dream, but now she was breath taking, well, if he had any breath to take. The long blood red tresses caressed and blanketed the smooth creamy skin of her face and neck, and along the softly curving back. Though her body was similarly structured like Police Girl's, Alucard found Annabel quite appealing. She was more modest in the bust area and a few inches taller than his fledgling. She also had the appearance of being too fragile for him to touch, which galled him because he should not be attracted to someone who was frail and weak.

Her personality and attitude was something else. Instead of moping about scared to death, she happily jumped right into day-to-day activities, such as cooking for the human population, and conversing with them. The oddest things came out of her mouth, and sometimes she clamped her hand over it at something she did not mean to say, then apologize soon after. It annoyed him that she apologized so much. It was not a failing to speak one's mind, and it appeared she could not help but do that.

Integra DID love chocolate and said they the best chocolate muffins she'd had in ages. Integra, along with the majority of the manor, had found that Annabel was quite an accomplished chef, who specialized in Italian dishes and a wide variety of deserts.

Integra's first sample of her cooking had been two days ago. Walter had brought a tray of steamy garlic shrimp fettuccine and set it on her desk. Alucard had been there by her side being a pest as usual, smelled the contents of the plate, became disgusted, and phased out of her office. Integra was impressed with the dish and after learning who made it compelled Annabel to continue her culinary talents.

"What has the Spaz concocted now?" Alucard inquired after phasing into Integra's office.

Integra gave him a scolding look. "Chocolate muffins, not that you would care. I've never seen you eat human food." Alucard picked up one and promptly shoved it in his mouth, just to shock his master, then phased out the door leaving a stunned Integra with an open mouth full of muffin.

After swallowing the surprisingly palatable piece of food, Alucard went to check on his fledgling before heading to bed. He found her in the kitchen along with Annabel. Seras was sipping what appeared to be a fruit drink.

"It's good huh. I thought you might like it. I can fix it up whenever you what some." Annabel smiled with a mischievous tint to her eyes only Alucard could see.

"Are you trying to corrupt my little fledgling, Spaz?" Alucard spoke as he appeared into the kitchen.

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" She asked setting a pitcher of the juice down on the kitchen island.

"Because you spout random absurdities like a convulsing body after electric shock. Spaz." A smile entered his lips.

"Oh, nice imagery." She said, unimpressed then muttered dryly, "Maybe I should call you something repellent as well."

Seras set the near empty glass on the table and left quickly with embarrassment. Annabel watched her leave while Alucard suspiciously sniffed the contents of the pitcher. He heard her swear and it dawned on him.

"You put blood in this drink?"

"Ahhuh"

"That was very underhanded"

"Yep, and she drank it."

"That was wrong. She is mine to contend with."

"Wrong? Your methods were the ones that didn't seem to working. I was just trying to help the both of you with her problem!" Anger evident in her voice. "You Big Mosquito Bite!"

"I am _not_ a Mosquito!" His voice was rising and his hands gripped the counter.

"Yes. You are. You _suck_ blood AND you're ANNOYING." Fire flickered in her eyes. She picked up the pitcher and threw the contents into his face. His hands broke through the kitchen island as Annabel darted out of the kitchen.

"EEEPP!"

"Spaz, I'm going to KILL YOU!" and started running after her.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck' was what she thought as she ran from the impending doom behind her. 'Me and my big mouth, maybe I am a spaz. Fuck, fuck, fuck.' She ran faster.

She sighted Walter a moment too late and smacked right into him, both hitting the floor.

"In trouble again, young lady?" The butler asked, a bit winded from the collision.

"yes." she whined. "I'm sorry Waleeaaaa…."

A handful of her hair got yanked, her head pulled back roughly, and her back was straining in a reverse bow. Alucard's dripping face and hair appeared mere inches above hers in a blood-curdling grimace. "Oh Alucard, I am a Spaz. I AM A SPAZ." She panted while the droplets of juice dripped onto her face. She saw something, _yearning_ maybe, stir in his eyes before he roughly let go and walked off.


	4. She was Bored

Hi, hi, hi, and Merry Christmas! Updating early this time because it is the holiday season, and I got five! reviews for one chappie yah! Thank you! Please continue to review.

claymaker: Yes i'm a dork, but i don't care.

Alucard: You should. I eat dorks for breakfast

claymaker: If you eat me, the story can't continue.

Alucard: Maybe I don't want you to continue. (flashes pointy teeth)

Integra: Do behave yourself, Alucard. (pulls out pistol in warning.)

Claymaker: (Silently cheers. yah!)

Alucard: (Grumble grumble, 'wench', grumble grumble)

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, Waaahh! :{

PS: Forgive me if i've botched up the french language, i tried my best.

-**chapter 4 She was Bored**

The next evening Integra had a mission for Alucard and Seras. There was a freak hold up in an abandon warehouse in the south side of town and surveillance had reported an obscene number of ghouls. The two left fifteen minutes after sunset.

Annabel was bored and pacing her room. Normally she would still be sleeping, but ever since her "arrival", she only slept about two hours a day. She had asked the resident doctor about it, but told her it was normal for her "new" metabolism. She sighed. She was bored with the cooking scene for now and needed a new outlet of interest. Normally, when she was home she would listen and sometimes sing (badly) to her music. She had not had her Ipod returned although her clothes had been. She could read a book from the library, but most of them were drab and dull, and held nearly illegible hand writing that gave her a headache.

Both vamps had gone on a mission a while ago so she couldn't talk to Seras, and Alucard well, she mused, was not much of a conversationalist but secretly liked to pester him despite the danger. 'Maybe I crave the thrill of danger, or maybe Integra ordered him not kill me so I feel safer around him. Hmm, I think I'm definitely messed up in the head.'

She decided to take a walk around the barracks and maybe find a certain Frenchman.

She found him leaning against a pole taking a long drag of a hand rolled cigarette. The moon was nearly full and illuminated the grounds in a cool, almost blue light. It was easy to see the smile on Pip's face as Annabel approached.

"Good evening, _Dame de Rouge." _His new nickname for her dripped with affection.

'Well, at least it was better than _Spaz_.' She smiled.

"What brings you out 'ere?"

"Boredom." She stated. "I've been in the kitchen cooking so much I feel like I'm going to turn into the Pillsbury Doughboy, huh."

"What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering…" she gently pulled his hat of his head while smiling, "if I could see what's under that eye patch of yours?" He was briefly taken back by this, but smiled.

'Maybe she's zee kind that likes zee battle scars' he mused. "Why would you want to see an ugly scar like zhat?" Noticing she was fiddling with the rim of his hat in her hands, he thought 'Mmm, maybe she likes me.'

"Well I was thinking that you had two working eyes and only wore the patch to impress _others."_

"Oh, I am an honest man, I would never do zat." He reached up and flipped open the patch to reveal a jagged diagonal scar across the eyelid with the lids stitched shut.

"Whoa. You're certainly not a liar." She took a step back. Her whole domineer seemed to change. "Thanks for clearing that one up for me," taking another step back. Pip looked a bit confused. "Thanks for the hat!" And off she ran with it.

"Come back with zat, Girly!" he ran after her. "Zhat's my favorite hat!" He heard her laughing through the barracks.

She was surprised to find how good a shape she was in or how bad a shape Pip was. She easily stayed out of his grasp. She would hear him yelling some French words she didn't know, but was sure they weren't nice ones. After about ten minutes Pip lost sight of her and stopped to intake some much needed air. _'Dame de Rouge_, you win zhis round.' He thought exasperated and returned to his men.

Annabel surmised she wasn't being followed anymore and slowed to walking in the direction of the laundry room.

A few hours later Pip along with few of men returned from training exercises to where their sleeping cot were set up to find Pip's hat, now clean, lay on his pillow. Tucked in the strap of leather on the hat were a few small pink flowers.

"Ah Noa, She girly-fied it!" Pip's hand slapped to his face while his men snickered.

It had been a long night for Alucard and Seras. After dispatching the decidedly repulsive freak at the warehouse and its herald of ghouls, they learned two other freaks were making house in the district. They found one in a junk yard that proved quite illusive in the countless heaps of twisted metal; however, its demise was inevitable. The other one was nowhere around when all its ghouls had been destroyed. In the end, the two had to return to Hellsing. The dawn was approaching.


	5. In the Mud, In His Coat, In His Mind

Hello all. I did not realize the last chappy was so short. Well this next installment is longer for sure. Two for the price of one.

Claymaker: Hey, vamp! Have some Eggnog.

Alucard: I can't. The captain drank it all.

Pip: Come here Mignonette. (drunkenly smacks lips together)

Claymaker: Nooo, french cooties! (being chased by Pip)

Alucard: (does nothing but point and laugh)

Claymaker: Where is Seras when you need her! eek!

Disclaimer: If I own this, then i am a two tailed cat ninja.

-**Chapter 5 In the Mud**

The morning and Afternoon of that day, it had rained forcibly at the Hellsing manor. It let up and nearly dissipated in the late afternoon. All she could do was pace and look out the window. Annabel, fed up with the stuffy manor, grabbed a light jacket and boots and headed outside. It was muddy in patches from the training Wild Geese and was careful to walk around the mud.

Her tip-toeing around was not to last however. Pip had spotted her, apparently still angry from last night and began trotting toward her, waving a fist.

"Yipe!" her legs pumping away from Pip and right into a big muddy patch.

*PLOP!*

*SWOOSH!*

"Uuuck!" She heard chuckling and felt a hand reach for her to pull her up. Mud was all over her face and hair. 'I can't see a damn thing!' She became vertical again but quickly fell backwards when her shoes glued into one spot. She wiped a handful of mud from her eyes to see Pip standing before her chuckling ever louder.

"I guess I deserved that." Finally managing to get up, bare footed now, and got out of the mud mess with Pip's help.

"Ah, I'm an abominable mud man now. I can't walk inside like this, I'll get mud everywhere."

"Zhat'll be mud woman now." Corrected Pip.

"Who can tell?"

"Haha, Zhere is a bathroom you can shower in near zee soldier's sleeping quarters, my dirty _Dame de Rouge._" He watched her marching towards the showers when a mean idea came into his head.

The showers were empty. She snagged a robe from a clean pile and put it on a hook near a shower. She went behind the shower curtain, stripped off her dirty clothes and plopped them in a pile nearby. She turned on the water and proceeded to scrub off the mud.

Alucard was having a fitful sleep. He kept waking periodically through the day. His thoughts would often focus to one subject or rather one person. Her. He couldn't enter her mind. It was a solid wall, an infernally unbreakable solid wall. She was always in his, however. He could feel her presence a mile away, which was alarming as well soothing. She was certainly nice to look at. Her hair was his favorite shade of red and her lips sensually pouted when she was mad or in deep thought. Her skin was not quite pale and it produced a shimmering luster when she was in the moonlight. He was attracted to her, unfortunately he did not want to be. She was frail and human and could not possibly satisfy him, a vampire, he told himself over and over again.

As for personality, she almost appeared demure and eloquent until she opened that mouth of hers to use whatever words was on the top of her head at the time. He didn't understand some of her actions either. Making him angry knowing he could kill her, but still doing it anyway. He also didn't understand why he hadn't killed her yet. He sighed and got out of his coffin.

Annabel turned off the water, ringed out her hair, and went for the robe. However, when she found the hook there was nothing hanging on it. She peaked out of the curtain to find nothing. No towel, no robe, and no pile of her dirty clothes. She would understand that her clothes might be picked up to be cleaned, but the robe and towel too? She could feel the anger building inside her at the realization as the scent of the Frenchman's musk tweaked her nose. 'I'm gonna KILL Pip!'

She looked out again; she didn't see an article of clothing in sight. She could rip the curtain to cover herself, but the curtain was plain and translucent. It would likely cling to every curve of her body making it pointless anyway. She couldn't stay and wait for someone to get her. It would likely be one of the soldiers who found her. 'And they just have a happy holiday with the situation.' She groaned. There was only one way to do this.

With her head high, she boldly stepped of the shower and out of washroom.

- **Chapter 6 In His Coat and in His Mind.**

It was near dusk and the majority of the soldiers had already gone off for some R and R. Those still left stopped in their tracks and ogled at the stark naked beauty walking leisurely, but determined toward Captain Bernadotte. He was leaning against the side of the building with his head down. At the sudden pin dropping silence, his head popped up to see a wet Annabel in all her glory walking toward him. 'This probably isn't good.' He thought but could not help but stare at her perfectly balanced rack.

She stopped a few feet from him.

In a too calm voice, "Captain. Where. Are. My. Clothes?" Hands fist-ed at her sides.

He smiled. "Oh, _Dame de Rouge_ you are truly the most beautiful creature on this earth." His smile gone in an instant as shooting pain materialized between his legs. He crumpled to the ground holding his groin. "YOU KICKED ME!" He screeched in a rather high pitch.

"You ASSHOLE! How DARE you embarrass me in this manner…"

Alucard was sipping his glass of wine when he heard screaming and yelling coming from outside. He had nothing better to do so he went to see what the drama was about and phased out of the room. What he saw was shocking to say the least and almost funny. The Captain of the Wild Geese was laying in a fetal position holding his family jewels while a very angry, and a very naked, Annabel was verbally abusing him. Alucard was to her back allowing himself to memorize every curve, her shoulders, her waist, her buttocks, and those shapely legs. He envisioned how she would feel against him in such a manner. He felt his blood stir inside him. She was truly a vision to behold.

Realizing that every other man out here was likely thinking the same thing, he stepped forward toward her, but noticed something odd. Annabel was glowing slightly and small blue flames licked at her shoulders and at the tips of her bountiful locks.

"…Bernadotte, you may be honest, but you ARE the DIRTIEST PIG EVER! Goodnight!" Annabel finished, looking around expecting a few more ogling faces, but saw none. Suddenly a large, warm, red coat was draped over her shoulders. White gloved hands pulled it closed around her. "You should go inside, Annabel." She turned around seeing no one there. A small smile crept into her face as she walked toward the manor.

She had donned panties, t-shirt, and pajama bottoms before getting into bed. She felt dejected that someone had stolen her clothes and embarrassed her. After, a restless thirty minutes in the bed, she got back up and put the borrowed coat back on. She felt more at ease after set got back in bed. It felt relaxing breathing in the masculine scent between the threads. In the coat, she felt as if she was not alone. She felt as if there were strong arms embracing her melting away the events of the day. Within minutes, she was asleep.

Annabel awoke in her bed still clad in Alucard's coat, with someone prodding her in the side. She was on her stomach when her head lifted up and saw two red eyes staring at her face in mild annoyance.

"Get up, I need my coat back. My Master doesn't like me going out on a mission out of uniform."

Annabel sat back on her knees, shook herself out of sleep, and then wiggled out of the coat.

"There you go," She murmured softly giving Alucard a sleepy smile. Grabbing his coat, he said "Stay out of trouble Spaz." then phased out of the room.

The freak that had eluded him the previous night had reared his pathetic head again in a textile factory, and had been busy turning all the workers into ghouls. Alucard set out alone this time. His coat smelled slightly of cinnamon, vanilla, and female hormones. 'Must she always be on my mind?' He groaned at her lingering womanly scent.

As He was making his way to the factory, Alucard's thoughts kept returning to Annabel's fiery appearance last night. It was brief, and nearly dismissed it as a sleep deprived hallucination, but she _felt _different. He felt a powerful force within her. He asked Walter to look into the matter, discreetly of course, in case he was loosing his mind. The soldiers who bore witness to Annabel's bare bottom retreated to their own devices at Alucard's sudden appearance, missing the visible change in Annabel.

He had arrived.

The factory door was open calling him inside.

There was a long hallway. Bulky machines aligning the left wall all the way down. Broken tables and chairs littered the wall along the right.

The large room was silent and the air, blood thickened.

'Oh yes. The ghouls were here. Hiding; waiting for commands.'

Guns drawn, he walked in.

He shot the head of the first ghoul and two more through the chest on second shoot. 'She was not naked under my coat, damn.' Pulling both guns forward; clearing the path ahead.

Continuing down the now dust and bullet covered walkway. 'I should never bet against myself. I'd loose, hn.' A stray ghoul leaped off a machine and impaled on Alucard's outreached hand and arm.

He should be focusing on his assignment, but he was not going to give his full attention until he reached the freak responsible. 'I watched her sleep a full hour debating on her state of dress under my coat and tried to will her mind to turn over, but to no avail. Her mental block is iron.'

A side door burst open flooding the room with more ghouls. 'This is tedious' The median frowned disdainfully. "Show yourself, Coward!"

Nothing.

He reloaded and fired some more. He knew there was an assignment coming hours ago for he had read Integra's thoughts. When he couldn't wait anymore, he nudged Annabel in the side, gave an excuse for wanting the coat back and watched her shrug it off like a wet dog. Surprised she didn't protest, but he was disappointed at the adorned shirt and bottoms. What really galled him was the stubborn image of her in nothing at all. He should not care what she looked like, he did however, and she was tantalizing.

The last ghoul was down. Alucard moved with purpose towards the farthest door and blasted it open. The room was barren except for the stench of blood stained wool, and his intended target.

It was a young looking man in tattered clothing, heavily coated in blood. "If you kill me, my brothers and sisters will seek revenge."

"Let them." Alucard shot him to dust. "Such a waste of a Moon lit night."

00000

Pip: Continue the story. I want to see boobies.

Claymaker: No, you have to wait like everyone else.

Pip: Ah come on. I get denied everything.

Claymaker: Na uh, you'll regret it if you push me.

Alucard: Go ahead push her.(grinning evilly, He read ahead, the bastard.)

Pip: (Threatens to kiss her) smack" smack"

Claymaker: I'll right! But you asked for it!

Again Please review.


	6. Good Blood, Bad Wine and the Undead Fun

Hi ya. Here's the next installment for your viewing pleasure.

Please, please, please, please, please review. It's like my milk and honey, my fuel for giddy creativity. And Annabel would really appreciate it.

Annabel: Hey I didn't say that! You're putting words in my mouth!

Claymaker: Yep. Every single one.

Annabel: Grrr. (shoots at claymaker with "Borrowed" Casal) -she's a really bad shot-

Claymaker: Miss me, Miss me, now you gotta-

Alucard: Spaz, stop pestering the author. (yanks gun out of her hands) Besides, it doesn't work. I tried last week.

Disclaimer: I own nothzing, I hear nothzing, a see nothzing.

-**Chapter 7 Good Blood, Bad Wine**

"Walter?" she asked around noon time as she was helping him around with his duties.

"Yes, Annabel?"

"Where do you get the donated blood for Alucard and Seras?"

"At the local hospital. Sometimes from those employed here. Why do you ask?"

"I'd like to make a special donation."

Later, after Annabel had woozily walked away to find something sugary, Walter took a small sample out of the blood pack for testing later. It was rather fortuitous her giving blood. It skipped having to ask for a blood sample, as she detested it the first time around. The sample went to the lab for testing.

At dusk, Alucard sat in his solitary throne chair drumming his slender fingers on the arm. Walter was never late with his nightly dose of blood. Perhaps his age was finally catching up to him he mused.

The door opened and in walked Annabel with an ice pail holding his meal. She set the bucket on the table, smiled, and left the room.

'What was that all about?' Then it hit him. The blood in the bucket was hers. Would it be as sweet as was in his dream? He ripped it open poured half into a glass and held it to his nose, smothering his nostrils in the blood's rich tang. He put the glass to his lips and permitted the liquid to flow into his mouth and to glide down his throat. 'Truly delectable as it was in the dream….. No, better, because she had given it freely.'

Why had she? Offering his coat perhaps? She gave from a bit of chivalry? hmm, he wondered. 'Yes, that must be it.'

Staring at the remainder of the blood, wanting to savor every last drop, he pondered which wine would best accompany it.

Two and half bottles and an empty blood pack later, his head felt blissfully numb and his body rubbery. He drunk too much wine but didn't care for the moment.

"_Alucard!_"

He heard Integra calling him. 'Damn.' He knew standing wasn't an option and phasing suitably into her office was going to be tricky. "_You don't need me tonight master, take Police Girl,_" he thought at her.

"_Now! Alucard!_" Sighing, he focused the best he could.

He phased into her office upright and on his feet. He mentally pat himself on the back for doing it so well, smiled drunkenly at Integra, and then crumpled to the floor dead to the world.

Integra stood at his inert form and kicked him. Nothing. "He's drunk; the asshole." Integra muttered massaging a migraine. She told two of the nearest Wild Geese to carry him back to his room. Can't have a vampire passed out in her office. He was going to be insufferable when he wakes up.

His first victim stepped into the room. She held an aspirin bottle and a run of the mill blood pack in her hands.

"Alucard?" She spoke softly.

"Get the fuck out, wench! I don't need human medication." Alucard growled.

"You also don't need wine, but that didn't stop you did it?" She yelled. Alucard's hand grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her toward him. She was not the least bit afraid of him. "You, not like my blood, Big Red? Did you have to drown yourself in wine to remove the taste?" She pouted. His fangs lengthened as he stared at the pulsing spot on her neck wanting to burrow his fangs there and show her how wrong she was.

"You should fear for your life, Spaz!" He grabbed the blood pack from her and threw her out the open door. A resounding "Ooofff" cried out before the door slammed closed.

After standing up, Annabel saw Seras approaching her.

"Hey Annabel, you okay? Did master hurt you?"

"No more than usual. Bastard!" She yelled at the door. A gloved hand came through the door aiming for Annabel but got Seras instead.

Victim number two's head thwacked hard on the door before the hand released her. Seras slumped to the ground in a daze.

"Seras, are _you_ okay?" Annabel pulled her away from the offensive door.

"~^+^$%^'^*^^!" Annabel could picture little bats dancing around over Seras' head.

- **Chapter 8 The Undead Fun.**

Days later, Annabel had finally had her ipod returned along with a new charger courtesy of Sir Integra. So happy was she that she spent most of that day wandering the manor grounds singing off key and dancing erratically to songs like Fat Bottom Girls, Dirty deeds, Welcome to the Jungle, That's What I Like About You, and many others. She promised Integra that she would make those muffins she liked so much for the annoyance.

That evening Annabel feeling restless and full of zip went to see Alucard.

She knocked on his door and entered. Alucard sat on his coffin, one leg propped upon it, a wine glass in his hand. His white, long sleeve shirt unbuttoned at the top. His coat, tie and fedora discarded on the floor next to the door. She stared at his broad shoulders, long lanky arms, and well built chest. His midnight hair was in disarray around his bored looking face.

"What do you want?" his voice turned amused at her perusal.

"Oh, uh…. Bored." Her face warmed and looked away.

"Don't expect me to entertain you, Spaz." He smiled faintly, taking a sip.

"I entertain myself." Spotting the tie, She picked it up.

"Messing with my things, are we?"

"No," putting the tie around her neck. "Just wondering how one makes a bow with this. You wear yours so sloppily," tying a neat big bow around her neck. "That was easy. Is it not easy for you?" She asked prettily.

His ire rose.

She turned toward the door.

"That is mine." His foot hit the floor.

She glanced back, a devious look in her eye. "I know," and ran out the door.

Squeals of laughter and yelling rang in the hallways of Hellsing. Various household members barely had time to duck out of the way of the hunter and his prey.

She was surprisingly light on her feet Alucard noticed as she dodged around his reappearing form.

"You cannot escape my grasp, woman!"

"I can try!" She huffed, darting toward the dining room. She was clearly out of her mind getting the vampire to chase her. 'Oh, but it was so much fun.' She laughed aloud.

"You are clearly insane, Wench!"

"Well…*pant*... I DID come out of _your_ dream…*pant*... Didn't I?" Taking a sharp right toward the main entrance she felt a hand brush the back of her shirt. Straining her legs, Annabel pushed herself up a small flight of stairs.

Making a right turn, she slammed suddenly into a wall behind her. Alucard pinned her there, his fingernails digging into her arms. Her tongue hanging out a bit as she panted.

Alucard saw a spark of excitement in her eyes, and slight arousal in her scent. "Why do you insist in angering ME? You know exactly what I am, a dangerous and evil monster! I could kill you without thought!" He yelled.

She looked into those menacing eyes. "I….don't know," she said softly. What is wrong with me? She asked herself. He released her arms from her tight hold, her shirt stained with red hand prints.

"At least I'm not bored anymore,"She shrugged looking weary. He took back the tie.

"Hn." That was fun, he realized, not that he was going to tell her.

"Alucard! What is the meaning of this racket?" His head turned toward his master.

She was sporting a knee length pink silk night gown. Annabel felt a tart reply coming to her lips and stuffed her fist into her mouth biting down hard. Now was NOT the best time to be insubordinate. Especially to the one who allowed her to stay here.

Alucard had no qualms about it. "My, my, Master, you look quite radiant tonight." He put on his best Cheshire cat smile.

"Stuff it, Servant!" The two had broken the deep sleep she had finally achieved after hours of tossing and turning.

"Alucard you are restricted to the grounds for a week." Then pointed a small finger at Annabel. "You, are to clean yourself up and report to Captain Bernadotte in the morning for training." With that, said Integra walked back to her bedroom.

"Training! With Pip?" she said incredulously. She moaned pitifully.

Alucard, cocking his head "Have a nice day, Spaz" and then he was gone.


	7. The Punishment with some Fiery Goodness

Hi, here ya go. And Happy Belated B-Day to Jinxedpixie. Please review as always. There is a reason i wait a couple days between chapters, and it is not because i have not written the next chapters. I try to wait for 5 reviews but sometimes I'm just too impatient and post, which I'm sure you guys like. whatever. I'm rambling. I do appreciate the reviews i get, some have been funny as hell.

.draculA dna gnislleH nwo dluow I dlrow sdrawkcab a nI :remialcsiD

-**Chapter 9 Punishment**

Pip wasn't pleased with the arrangement either, but he pushed her hard all day, running laps, climbing ropes, packing artillery, and finally shooting targets.

He was surprised her stamina lasted this long. Most new recruits would be crawling to the gun range after what he put her through today. In addition, most of them would complain with the treatment. She said not a word against him. Perhaps she respected authority now that she was under it or maybe she just refused to talk any more than she had too. It was probably the latter.

At the firing range, Annabel was reluctant to pick up and fire a gun, but did not want to argue with Pip. She was doing pretty well holding back her tongue except for "yes sir, no sir."

Picking up a pistol, she aimed and fired. Missed. Aimed and fired. Missed again. Aimed and fired a third time finally hitting the target in the leg.

"Hit the heart or the head. Aim properly for bloody sake." Pip groaned.

Finally she snapped.

"I was aiming properly! I was thinking it was you, and since I did not want to kill you outright, I aimed for the legs! Baahh!"

"Ah ha! I knew you couldn't hold back zhat tongue with me for long. Zhough I wish you'd use it a different way with me, _Dame de Rouge_."

Her mouth dropped open, aghast. She was about to respond when she saw Alucard appear beside Pip.

"Instigating trouble again? Spaz."

"Stop calling me that!" Her body felt warm, the gun still in her hand.

"I will, when you stop _being_ one." He felt her anger rising.

"I'm only like this because you took me away from my home!" Her fingers tingled.

"You called Me THERE!" His anger rose. Pip was wide-eyed backing away.

"I DID NOT!" She raised the pistol.

It was melting.

Moreover, her hand, now motionless, was engulfed in blue flames.

She dropped the useless gun and just stared, saucer eyed until her blood cooled and the flames soon disappeared. She fainted soon after.

"What did you find out, Walter?"

"You were right to be concerned, Alucard."

"You knew about this and did not inform me!" All three stood in Integra's office, Integra her hands flat on the desk.

"It was only a hunch, Master."

Integra sighed. "Walter, what did you find?"

"I had her blood tested again. The anomalous genes we found the first time. They have activated. We have identified the one that causes the um, pyrotechnic display. But I'm afraid she may have other abilities yet to surface."

"But what IS she Walter? Human, man made, a freak of nature, a demon, what? She looked at both men.

"She is most definitely a natural occurrence. Her blood would not taste sweet otherwise." Integra eyed him suspiciously.

"Perhaps she has a demon heritage. You did mention strong aura." Walter speculated.

"No. It is too pure."

"I suppose we'll have to wait and see. She is to remain on the grounds until further notice. A guard is to be with her at all times. MOREOVER, she is to be kept away from all combustibles. See that's it done. Dismissed."

Annabel woke with a start. She looked at her hands. No burns or flames. Had she dream it? No. It had happened. She was in a different room. Medical equipment hugged the walls behind her. She lay on a medical bed in the center and she faced the only door. There was a single light overhead.

Integra had likely ordered a bunch of tests done. 'I wonder what they think of me now?' She looked her hands again. 'How did I do it? Did it happen, because I was angry with Alucard? No, I have been angry with him before and this didn't happen. Was it because of the gun? Because I had intent? Maybe, I don't know.' she sighed hoping they were not going to keep her in this room.

Walter came into the room and explained what he found in her blood and what was going to happen. She understood. 'Constant surveillance ugh.' At least she was going to get out of this room. Walter asked her if she knew about her ability.

"If I knew, I wouldn't have melted the gun. I would have set Alucard's clothes on fire." Walter chuckled.

"At least someone around here still has a sense of humor." She smiled darkly at the image. She wondered how he looked under all those clothes.

-**Chapter 10 Fiery Goodness**

During the first part of the day Pip was to watch her and train her minus handling the artillery of course. The second part of the day was Walter who was to be her shadow, although it was more like her shadowing him since he had daily duties to perform. At night, it was with Seras when Annabel wasn't asleep.

Pip was a slave driver. Walter was nice but a bit dull. She had the most freedom and fun with Seras. Annabel was curious about her new-found power. She wanted to learn control and experiment, and was even encouraged by Integra to do so as long as she didn't burn down her home.

For a week, it went this way.

She wasn't having much luck with her power. She could ignite one hand, but only for a second or two.

"Maybe I'm thinking too hard." She sat outside on the ground, head in her hand.

"I'm sure you can do it. Maybe you just need a break." Seras sat down next to her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, a break from this prison. Ha ha." She sighed.

She leaned back on her hands and closed her eyes. She breathed in the fresh cool night air.

Suddenly she felt something crawl up her back like a hundred tiny legs.

"Yeeeeee aaaaahh!" She shot up, vigorously brushing at her back and running about.

She heard masculine laughter and turned to see Alucard in the shadows a toothy grin plastered on his face.

Annabel picked up a rock and chucked it at him. She saw the rock was encased in blue flames as it missed Alucard.

She looked at her hand it was still ablaze. "Huh, it's not that I want the fire to appear. It's what I want to do with It." She smiled as her other hand burst into flames.

"I wonder?" she muttered starting to move her finger in the air. She was writing her name with the flames. The name lasted for several seconds in the air before dissipating. "Cool."

"I knew you could do It." applauded Seras

"Congratulations. I'm happy for you. You can write you name in the sky." Alucard said coldly.

Annabel walked right up to him lifting a flaming finger, and poked him in the chest.

She left a circular burn hole through his vest, shirt, and into his skin. He jolted slightly.

"That hurt Spaz," a few blood droplets leaked out the wound before it healed.

"Your words hurt Red." She walked away; hands extinguished.

Another week went by with the same under close watch and it was getting to Annabel. She wanted to get out see new sights. Mostly just to get out from under everyone's gaze. One good thing though she was learning more about her power. She explained and showed all she could do to the others.

She could burn or melt most things except for stone. She found she could only singe blessed items at best. What was more interesting was she chose what she could burn. Her clothes didn't burn if she didn't want them to. She could pick up a book, hands ignited and not damage it at all.

She could set her whole body ablaze, and she could throw blue fire, though her aim needed work.

Every time Annabel tapped into her power, Alucard would feel the surge in her aura and it gave him a silent thrill.

Annabel asked Integra if she could go off the grounds for a little sight seeing. Annabel did appear to have her pyrotechnics under control. It was the potential unknown abilities that had Integra worried. She finally relented after Annabel promised to make her best dishes for the human household members for a week; provided of course that Seras and Alucard would go along with her.

"Yayyy," exclaimed Annabel as she hoped out of the limo into the sparsely populated streets of London. It was night (obviously) and most places closed already but she didn't care. It was far from Hellsing; a new place to explore, and was freedom if only temporary.

The other two vampires got out with decidedly less enthusiasm. Annabel started walking off to where she could see the top of Big Ben over the other buildings.

"Spaz where are you going? It's not safe for you to walk off alone at night." Alucard pointed out. Quite peeved that he had to "baby-sit" the girl.

"Yah, it sure isn't _now_ with you around."

Seras stifled a laugh. He looked at Seras coldly. "Sorry Master, but you are the most menacing being in the area."

"Hmm." He responded and the two caught up with the retreating Annabel.

00000000

Annabel: I have special powers? Sweet! (Pulls Claymaker into a happy dance.)

Alucard: (Grumpy and singed everywhere) Why did you do that?

Claymaker: To give her a fighting chance, and to piss you off. (Smiles evilly)

Alucard: Grrr. (thinks about releasing hellhounds on her.)

Claymaker: Be nice now. Don't make me turn you into a cute little bunny in upcoming chappy.

Annabel: Come on Red. If you gotta be mad, then be mad at me. I'm the one you have to deal with. (smiles deviously)

Alucard: (backs away) Get away from me woman!

Annaabel: Come on Red. I just wanna see some skin. (Fingers twich chasing after him.)


	8. The Outing and What She Could Be

Hey hey hey, another update. Good for you huh. Well, thank you for Reviewing and again continue to do so.

Alucard: Have you seen Annabel anywhere?

Claymaker: Why are you asking me? She is in _your _world.

Alucard:You are the author, you should know.

Annabel: (walking up) Hey Red (blowing flame off finger)

Alucard: Where have you been Spaz?

Annabel: I was doing a little "redecorating" in your room. (His eyes become saucers) and i got rid of that dusty old coffin (Winks at claymaker)

Alucard: WHAT! (Envisioning his precious resting place as A pile of ash and runs to room)

Claymaker and Annabel: (Laughing their heads off)

Disclaimer: the voice in my head says i don't own the best manga of all time. or the second best or the third best or ... shutup shutup shutup! I'm not listening.

-**Chapter 11 Ben There, Killed That**

"Wow." Annabel stood in awe; her head cocked back viewing the historical monument. Alucard and Seras were standing at opposite ends of the structure. "I wish I could go inside and see all the cogs woeee…." Someone grabbed from behind and whispered in her ear. "Be careful what you wish for." The surroundings changed instantly. She was inside a massive room and noisy clicks and clunks abusing her ears between clock ticks. The room was dim but she could see the outlines of enormous turning wheels and cogs, and the glass clock face. She put her hands to her ears, her "attacker" nowhere in sight. "Me and my big mouth again." She sighed. "Alucard! You didn't need to leave me alone up here, you ass!"

"You're not alone pretty girl."

"Gasp!"

"And I'm not this Alucard."

A tall willowy man with shoulder length silvery hair stepped out of the shadows.

Alucard stood at one corner of Big Ben looking completely bored, staring at the next building on the left. Seras stood at the right corner chewing her fingernails. 'such a useless human habit.'

"_Police Girl, cease that pointless activity._" He thought at her.

"_I'm sorry master, I…_" "Master! Annabel's gone!" He jerked his head toward the last spot she was at, then phased there.

"She's still nearby. She's…" He looked up at the clock face. Why hadn't he sensed her movements? She _had_ mumbled something about going inside.

"Up there."

"Who are you (clunk!) Why would you bring me here? (Clunk!)" Annabel asked. 'Where the hell is Alucard!' She thought. She backed away a step.

The stranger grinned showing pearly white fangs. "I granted you a wish. Now you shall grant one of mine."

"And, uh, what would that be?" She asked fearfully not really wanting to know the answer. He closed in on her.

"Don't expect your bodyguards to come to the rescue; I've blocked my presence from them. You just smell so exquisite. I wish to drink you dry and I will before anyone knows what's happened." He clawed into her arms and shoved her against the glass face; fracturing the glass in several places. Her blood seeped onto her sleeves. She heard crinkling glass as he continued to hold her there.

"No!" Her eyes turned angry. "You will NOT have ME!" Her body came alive with ethereal blue fire.

The vamp's eyes widened in horror. He felt his fingers, his hands, his arms, his entire body burning away into dust. In a last ditch effort he pushed her away finally destroying the glass barrier behind her. She felt herself falling out into the open air of London. She watched the clock face loom higher and higher above her.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Annabel Screamed out all her frustrations before meeting the pavement.

"Master, aren't you going to go after her?" Seras asked.

"If she wants to explore a dusty old clock tower by herself I have no reason to stop her." Alucard said looking at his fledgling. 'That silly human will get herself into trouble. Best she learn her mistakes early,' smiling at the thought. He stiffened suddenly.

"Her aura." His eyes widened jerking up to the face of Big Ben. There was a glow behind the "VI" before it broke away revealing the red head that was now proving that gravity did exist and screaming along the way.

He bolted up the building; clearly defying that gravity, grabbed her and clutched her tightly to his chest. He bounded off the wall and landed on the asphalt his body absorbing all the force.

The pavement was softer then she thought and warmer too. Annabel opened her eyes to the strangest look on Alucard's face. Shock? Surprise? Fear? Concern? A mixture? She was never good at reading faces. He held her possessively close to himself as he landed beside Seras.

'He saved me? He saved me!'

"You saved me." She instinctively wrapped her free arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Momentarily startled at her action, he relaxed against it.

"Thank you," she whispered beside his neck.

"I smell freak on you."

"Um, I think he's not a problem any more."

"I see," finally setting her down. She missed the close contact immediately.

"Annabel, Are you okay? There's blood on you." Seras was concerned.

"I feel fine… hold the phone…" She rolled up a bloody sleeve. Her arm was smooth; no sign of claw marks or punctures. "Whoa."

"Self healing. I might have expected that."

"You could have clued me in on that!" She stiffened. "Oh my god, I've killed a Freak. With my bare hands." She dropped to her knees; staring at hands. "Whoa…" 'I killed another being, but he deserved to die. He was rotted evil to the core. I felt that. It was justified. Kill or be killed. The bastard would have continued to kill in cold blood had I not acted. I saved future lives.' A cool calm came over her. Perhaps, she had a purpose in this world after all. A higher purpose than being a cook (and a slight pain in the ass).

"Are you having a mental breakdown, Spaz?" Alucard looked down having waited several minutes; tempted to kick her out of it.

She stood up. "Nope. Let's go back to Hellsing." Smiling, "I'm famished for some pasta."

-**Chapter 12 the Myth and the Woman**.

The incident at the tower certainly stopped any further "outings" for Annabel for a while. 'What a bummer! The first time out, the first taste of freedom, I cause an _incident _I'm reeled back in. Damn stupid freaks have to ruin my day.' She sat adjacent to Integra, her head resting in her hand with her elbow on the table.

"On a lighter note, your punishment is over."

"Hmm?"

"You no longer have to report to the captain, unless of course you would like to continue to do so. Mr. Bernadotte tells me you have very sharp reflexes and a robust stamina."

"Hmn, does he want to hire me as one of his Geese? Huh. That's not likely to happen."

No, but perhaps I would like to hire you…."

Her head jerked up at that.

"…after of course you harness all your abilities and can control them."

"All of them? I can self-produce fire and heal myself. I think I'm good. I don't need anymore."

"Your last name, were you born with it?" Where did question come from?

"No. I had it changed some years ago, because of a… creepy ex-boyfriend. Why do you ask? Trying to find records of me?" Smirking.

"Why pick the name Phoenix?"

"Where is this going Integra?

"Why Phoenix?"

"Not sure. There are a couple of reasons. First, the name represented a new life for me, a new place, a new job, a new outlook on life. It was sort of rebirth like the bird. Second, it's one of my favorite mythological creatures. Reborn from the ashes, the leader of birds, gentle, long life, regenerates itself, heals others with…Hey, wait a minute are you insinuating that I am this mythological creature because I picked it for a name?"

"You do seem to share a few qualities."

"Very few."

"It was just a thought. We haven't figured out _what_ you are yet."

Annabel wasn't a '_thing_'.

"WHAT I am? I will tell you. I am a woman peeved at these inquiries and am leaving this office right now!" She stood and did just that.

Annabel paced the hallways. 'How dare she refer to me as a thing. I am not a what. I am a who. That is the question wasn't it. Who am I?' From timid, respectful little chef to an apparent hell raiser, standing up for herself, defending herself, facing dangers head on. She always wanted to be more headstrong, to easily speak her mind, to act on things she only thought of doing. 'Oh my god!' Her back leaned against a wall.

"I am all those things now. I've become the person I've dreamed of being." 'Well, minus the powers.' She said to the wall. 'It is as if an invisible wall has crumbled around me setting the real me free.' "This is deep shit." She knew who she was.

She was herself.

Annabel went to find the elder vampire to blow off steam. She was still peeved with Integra for calling her a what, after all.

Annabel neared Alucard's chamber door when it occurred to her. She _knew_ with absolute certainty that Alucard was in that room and that Seras was not anywhere nearby. It was like soft harmonic waves tapping the back of her skull.

'Can I sense a vampire's presence?' She had to test this out. She opened his door.

"Oh, Alucard! Would you like to play a game?"

"No."

"Come on. I could make it worth your while."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"If I can't find you in um, an hour, I'll treat you to a pint of yours truly."

"Just a pint?" Raking his tongue across his teeth. "And if by chance you do…?"

"Hmm," Finger tapping her mouth. "I get to wear the red parts." The same finger roaming up and down his form.

"Endeavoring to see me naked, Spaz?" A devious smile playing on his lips.

"In your dreams, Blood Sucker. Well, wanna play?"

"Ha ha find me then, Spaz…" Alucard disappeared into thin air.

0000000

Annabel: (whispering to claymaker) I didn't burn his coffin. i only hid it.

Claymaker: (giggles) Where?

Annabel: (whisper whisper whisper)

Claymaker:(Gasp!) She's not gonna like that.

Integra: Aaaarrrrhhh! WHY IN GOD'S NAME IS THERE A BLOODY COFFIN IN MY SHOWER! (Shingles fall off roof) (Girls giggle insanely)

Alucard: (runs to coffin and strokes it lovingly) my precious, my precious.


	9. Turnabout and the Escape

Hi, Thank you so much for the reviews (5 in less than 12 hours) {awe you guys-Weeps with joy -sniffle-} Okay here's the next installment.

Claymaker: (behind blast shield) Okay Annabel let a rip!

Annabel:(Fingers to head. focuses on unsuspecting melon, chanting-) think Gallagher, think Gallagher

Alucard: (walks into way) What's going on here? (Startles Annabel and rips him into a thousand pieces instead.)

Annabel: (Screams) ALLY? I didn't mean it! I Killed Him! (Cries big Anime tears)

Alucard:(Reforms, body twitching) ...that didn't feel so good -eye twitch-

Annabel: Alucard! (Hugs him to death) I'll never do that again, Never!

Claymaker: (Scratches Telekinesis off list)

Annabel: Yah, Claymaker is testing out some powers on me.

Alucard: Testing? Grrrrr! (chases Claymaker up tree. tears list in half.)

Disclaimer: The world is so cruel.

-**Chapter 13 Turnabout's Fair Play**

Integra heard a knock on her office door. "Come in."

Annabel walked in scanning the room.

"Is there something you need, Miss Phoenix?"

"Nope. I'm just looking around." Her eyes focused at a darkened corner of the large office and walked toward it. Integra eyed her the whole time. Annabel reached out a hand into the darkness and pulled out a frowning Alucard.

"Haha! I knew it. Pay up big guy!" Triumph showed in her face.

"Annabel how did you find him?" Integra clearly looked perplexed.

Alucard handed over his coat and tie.

"Oh, I can sense his presence Sir Integra."

"Why did you not tell me, Spaz?" he planted his fedora more than roughly on her head.

"Ooow. Do your enemies tell you everything they can do before a fight?"

"Sometimes," crossing his arms.

"Then they're idiots." She started for door. She looked back and cocked her head.

"You know Alucard; you look almost… striking… right now." She added closing the door behind her.

"Alucard, what is going on between the two of you?" Questioned Integra.

Alucard gave his master a sinister smile and phased out the room.

She casually walked all around watching the looks others gave her. Shock, puzzlement, and disbelief from most of them. From a few soldiers, she got disdain and disgust, though she did not know why, yet.

One soldier spoke up.

"I see the vampire Alucard has a whore now."

"WHAT?" She walked up to that soldier.

"How else could you be wearing his clothes."

She smacked the soldier hard leaving a welt on his face.

"How dare you say such lies about me! You know nothing of who I am and what relationship I have with Alucard! If I ever hear someone refer to me like that again, I will burn the clothes right off their bodies! You got me?"

"Yes Ma'am!" several soldiers shouted out.

She went back to her room disheartened. 'Is that how they think of me? I do spend time with the vampire, but I don't do _that _sort of thing. I just like to pester him that's all. He is certainly entertaining, and fun, and dark, and sexy, and unpredictable, and….whoa where am I going with this?' She shook her head of the impure thoughts. 'This is absurd. All right, I will admit he is attractive, but that is the farthest it goes. Right brain? Right! It is not as if Alucard would ever reciprocate anything like that with me. He is a monster after all.'

(Oh if she only told her body the same thing)

Everyone avoided the moody Vampire as he stalked the hallways. He was convinced he would have some of her delicious blood. His mouth watered in anticipation in that dark corner until she found him fifteen minutes later. 'damn her!' Banged his head mercilessly at the wall. She was an enigma. She excited him, angered him, teased him, thrilled him, confused him, tempted him, distracted him, and pained him. He paused. What had that woman done to him? She frustrated him beyond measure. He desired her blood, but he desired more of her. 'I want her? Yes. Need her?….' "How absurd."

He looked at the dented wall. 'Why am I taking out on a wall? I should take it out on her. Not kill her of course, just scare her maybe, and piss her off, definitely. With a plan in mind, he phased…

…into her room. His fedora discarded on the floor. She sat in the only chair, back to him. Before she could respond to his presence, he had his large hand around her neck, lifting her completely out of the chair. Her hands grabbed for the intruding arm.

"What…. Are….you…." An evil grin permeated his face, her back now pressed along the wall.

He watched her squirm, his hand holding her tightly, but allowing her to breath, barely.

His other hand reached down into her pants, and with some tricky magic pulled out her panties.

"Mmmm, what a pretty deep violet, Spaz." Her jaw dropped.

"You…you pervert!" He released her. *THUMP.* "Aaaww."

"Come get them back." He phased out cackling.

"ALUUCAARD!" She raced out the door. 'There was no WAY in Hell he was gonna keep that!'

-**Chapter 14 Escape, But Just for a While**

It was an odd sight indeed, when Walter and Integra saw a maniacal six foot five vampire chased by an angry five foot five woman sporting an over sized red coat.

"You blood lusting Bastard! Get back here! I'm gonna burn that grin right off your face!"

"I do believe you look better without these," He teased waving the underwear in the air.

"Gaaaaahhhh!," the fire girl screamed throwing a fireball at his disappearing form.

"No fireballs in the house!" yelled Integra.

"Sorry!," the girl darted up the stairs.

"What is going on with those two?"

"I don't know Walter. I don't know."

Annabel spotted him again on the next floor. 'Damn bastard keeps staying just out of reach. He's toying with me!' She stopped for breath.

"Giving up?"

"No….Not… My…Style." 'I need a different strategy.' "So, do you plan on wearing those, Alucard? I don't think they're your color." She moved a bit closer.

"I do not think they suit you either."

"So maybe you're saying I look better in your _lovely_ red coat?" She gave him a twirl in it, always moving closer. "Maybe I will keep it now."

"Is this some sort of subterfuge? It's not going to work."

"I don't think I like the tie anymore," undoing the bow. "It's too dressy for my tastes. Here, catch." It slithered like a snake toward its owner. She watched it carefully. Instinctively, he grabbed the nearest end, while a split second later she snagged her end tightly and yanked hard.

Caught off guard, Alucard stumbled forward into her grasp. Her free hand grabbing the panties with a little tug. His face was so close to hers.

She pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you ever so much." She turned and walked down the stairs, leaving him the tie and a bewildered look on his face.

It was busy the next week for the vampires and the Wild Geese. Apparently, the brothers and sisters of the textile factory freak, decided to run amok in Great Britain. The surveillance on her lifted off when Integra was satisfied Annabel demonstrated sufficient control. Annabel was left with her own devices and Annabel wanted out into freedom's air. If just for a few hours.

"Absolutely not. I can't spare any man to shofur you around and it's risky to leave at this time."

"But Sir Integra I can take care of myself."

"No."

"Then let me tag along on a mission. I won't get in the way and I do have my abilities."

"NO."

"I've killed a freak! Does that not count for anything?"

"And nearly got yourself killed in the process, Besides Alucard advised me to keep you here while the activity is high for your own safety, because of your _special_ blood. I agree. You are dismissed."

Groan. 'I'm going stir crazy having nothing to do around here. I need to get out of this place.' She walked into the Hellsing garage just to experiment with the idea of escape. The place was huge and mostly empty now. A few military vehicles parked in the back. Two British limos parked near the front. A, what looked like a motorcycle hidden under a cover stood in the corner. On a wall hung a pegboard holding half a dozen keys. 'Well if I want to drive something out, it will not be hard.' In addition, a garage door remote hung near the keys. 'Huh, is there anything in here telling me not to do this.' She walked over and uncovered the cycle.

"A Harley Davidson!" Awestruck splayed on her face. 'Now why would Integra have an American made motorcycle in her garage?' She mused. The bike was relatively new with a full tank of gas. "Oh man." Her fingers itched to ride the bike. She knew how to ride, a little.

Enough, she thought, snagged the key, swung herself on, revved the engine, and drove off the property.

She headed south were there was the least amount of vamp activity. She must be 20 miles away by now. Rural countryside and a soft winding road occupied her vision as she traversed the countryside. Massive red hair fluttered like a flag on her head. Her heart hammered in her chest from the exhilaration, and from what Integra will do to her when she got back. Oh, she didn't care. This was so much fun, and this bike was smooth and fast on the road.

"Wwwhhhhhoooooo hhhoooooo!" She must be forty miles by now.

At fifty-three, she felt it. A dark presence in a nearby farmhouse. It startled her and she could not make the turn. The bike hit a big bump, then a ditch, and she went flip-flopping in the air into a bed of lettuce and just a few hundred yards from the freak-infested farmhouse.

Alexander Anderson finished his head-slicing swing of the freak when he heard:

*CRASH, SPUTTER, THUMP!*

'Hmmm, more ghouls. It will be my pleasure.' He stood outside the door and gazed upon a prone form in the garden and a fading headlight in a ditch. He cautiously strolled over to the body to find it was a woman with the most beautiful vibrant red hair. Painful moans escaped from her busted lip. He quickly knelt to assess her injuries. Her face heavily scratched up, eye swollen, arm broken, head bleeding, and various other gashes. On thing was certain, she was human.

"Oh poor lass, yee crashed yer bike." Anderson saw eyes crack open.

"Oh shit. I'm dead." She croaked.

"Not if I have something to say about it."

The young woman's eyes focused on his cross. "You're… a priest."

"That I am lass. Can you feel your legs?"

"Ouch! Unfortunately."

"Good." He lifted the lass off the ground into his arms.

"What are you doing?" Annabel could barely struggle.

"Taking you somewhere to better assess your wounds. I'll have your bike picked up later."

"Oh no… the bike… I wrecked it. Ooooohh." The lass was obviously distressed.

"I am Father Alexander Anderson."

"Oh, hello Father." Her voice sounded stronger. A good sign. "You don't really need to do this Father."

"It is a privilege to aid god's creatures," smiling down at her, she dozed off.


	10. My Destiny? Just Point Me to a Phone!

Hi! Aren't you guys happy for another chappy? Yes you are! Ha, so here it is. Review as usual. I love em.

Disclaimer: The Pheonix Annabel is all i own.

-**Chapter 15 My destiny is what?**

She awoke in a lumpy bed. It was morning. The small room had few adornments; a small window, a worn wood table by the bed and a cross over the door. 'Where am I?' She sat up.

"Ah, yer awake lass." The tall blond priest walked in carrying a food tray and set it on the table. "Good morn to ya."

"Goo goo…good morning." 'Oh shit, oh shit. It's the paladin. I'm screwed!'

"There is nothing to fear pretty lass. Yee are in God's house."

"Why not a hospital?" She fidgeted.

"Oh lass, you know yee wouldn't be needing a doctor. Yee healed too quickly." She sighed. "What is yer name?" A genuine smile graced his face.

"Anna." she half lied. "Where exactly am I?"

"A small church near Southampton. What were yee doing there last night, Anna?"

"Joyride, on a 'borrowed' bike," she did not feel like lying to him. She'll just leave out the Hellsing parts.

"I see." motioning toward the food. She took a biscuit and bit into it.

She asked "Whats happens to me now?" eying the priest.

"Whatever yee wish, but some answers first. How do yee come to heal so fast?"

"As far as I know I came by it naturally. It was the first time I was injured that badly, though."

"Where are yee living? Yer accent is American."

"With some friends in London."

"And the bike?"

"Belonged to the same friends."

"Religion?"

"Um, are you gonna kick me out if I'm not yours." Annabel smiled weakly.

"Ha ha, no lass, I will not."

"I am not Catholic." She smiled wider and Anderson chuckled.

"How long are yee staying in London?"

"Indefinitely."

"Have a job?"

"Not really."

"Want one?"

"What!" Okay this not something she expected. "Are you gonna make me work off _your_ _aid_?"

"No Anna, Your regenerative abilities would be perfect for the kind of services my organization provides."

'Whoa, he's asking _me_ to join the Iscariots, to be a vampire slayer. I thought you had to be Catholic to join. This is too weird.' Annabel's mind raced.

"Forgive me, I asked too rashly. I will explain later. Do yee wish to stretch yer legs?" She nodded.

After a change of clothes, Anderson and Annabel took a walk around the church. She only saw two other people here. The place appeared in the middle of nowhere; a small dirt road meandered off in the distance. The bike, she heard, occupied a shed at the side of the church.

Anderson she found was mellow, sweet, and easy to talk to. 'Does he act this way, normally or only with me? I guess not everything I read is true.'

"Why are being so nice? I half expected to kneel in front of an alter to pray for absolution."

He chuckled. "No Anna, I am not like that. Yee seemed to have a very narrow view of catholic practice. Besides, yee are a very special person to me, an angel."

*Scoffs*

"Father Anderson, I think you are mistaken about me. You hardly know me. I am no angel, and my friends certainly don't see me that way."

"But yee are. The tattoo on your back tells me so."

"What! What tattoo? I have no tattoo!"

"Take a look in the mirror in the bathroom. Yee shall see." Annabel went to look.

She rolled up her shirt. *Gasp* It was black. On her upper back was a bird of some sort. Its wings spanned her shoulders, the beak pointing upwards, and two long feathers for a tail.

"Oh my god!" Integra was right. I am some sort of phoenix. She ran back out to Anderson.

"Father Anderson, I need to leave. Where's a phone? I need to talk to Sir….my friends. I'm sure they're worried about me.," informed Annabel.

Anderson grabbed her arms.

"Five miles away, and no yee can't leave. Yee are the Holy Angel of Fire, the key to the destruction of the great heathen vampire Alucard!" Annabel's face drained of color.

"You cannot be serious?" She asked incredulously.

"Bloody serious."

"Why must I stay? You said I could do what I want and I want to leave!"

"Because I did not know yee existed before last night and letting you go may ruin my only chance to finally kill him." He loosened his grip but did not let go. "And… Yee are… the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." Absolute shock blanketed her face.

"Oh." She barely voiced.

He walked her to a convenient bench to sit down.

"This is too weird." She spoke to no one in particular.

"Yee see Anna, there resides in this world the impure souls of vampires, demons and ….."

Annabel wasn't listening. She knew all about it already. 'Isn't Anderson suppose to refrain from that train of thought? He's abstinent, right? O'boy. Am I to kill Alucard? I cannot do that. I don't wanna kill him. Me, this holy angel of fire? Hmm, might explain why I can't burn blessed objects.' Father Anderson shook her. He ended his speech evidently.

"Anna?"

"Father Anderson, are you sure I am the one to kill this vampire of yours?"

"Yes, I am sure. I have an obscure text that explains it all."

"I'd like to see It." She implored.

"That is not possible. It's back in my homeland, Scotland."

"In that case, I am inclined to not believe you, Father Anderson. I thought you were nice, but you just want to use me." Anderson slumps on the bench.

"I only want rid the world of the heathen monsters." He looked defeated. Annabel put a hand on his shoulder.

"Father, perhaps you should focus on the evil you can kill, rather than expend your energy on the ones you can't. Focusing on the one allows the others to roam free another day." He patted her hand.

"Wise words, but if yee only knew the Vampire Alucard, yee would understand."

-**Chapter 16 Her Request**

For the entire day, Anderson tried to convince her of her destiny, while she tried to convince him to show her the location of the nearest town. They talked of other things, but it always went back to those two themes. She helped around the church, cleaning and showing one of the resident priests how to make a favorite muffin recipe of hers.

Ever since coming into this world, she had to be up and about doing something. She never liked to be idle for long which annoyed Alucard to no end. 'God, I am missing him, and it's barely been a day. He's probably basking in my absence right now.' she sighed. Anderson walked in and gingerly sampled one of her cheese muffins. She grunted. 'Just like Pip to sample my food. Men! They are all the same.'

"Ah lass, I did not know you were an angel in the kitchen as well." Anderson complimented.

"Does that mean you will direct me to town then?" Asking for the tenth time.

"No," He stated simply and exited outside.

"Damn," muttering while snapping her fingers.

Later, she went look at the bike's damage. She brought it out into the fading light. It didn't look too bad. Broken headlight, misshapen front wheel, bent frame, missing wheel shield 'thingy'; oh who was she kidding. Integra was gonna kill her! Annabel sighed. She was going to spend a second night here with the priest and she felt a headache coming. She went inside.

After a simple meal the resident priests made, she laid on her bed and just stared at the ceiling for a while. Her mind drifted to thoughts of the elder vampire. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of red, sometimes she thought if she stared too long she would drown in them. And, she loved the way his blacker than black hair moved around his pale face in the breeze. 'I wonder if he even notices if I'm gone' Annabel sighed sadly.

Her eyes widened.

*Gasp!* There it was. She missed it. It was the familiar harmonic tingle at the back of her neck. Alucard was coming!

"Oh no!" 'He's gonna tear the poor Paladin to shreds!' She bolted toward the main room where Anderson knelt at the alter.

"Alexander! You need to hide, protect yourself. He's coming! And, he is not gonna like seeing you!" She literally pulled him to his feet by his grey cloak.

"What is this, Anna?"

"There is something I didn't tell you! My friends in London, they're the….."

*BANG!* The front door shattered into splinters. Alucard's dark form encompassed the opening.

"…Hellsing Organization." She finished.

Anderson pulled out a bayonet with his right hand and wrapped the other a round her waist. Annabel sweat dropped.

"Annabel, what have you done to _my_ motorcycle?" The vampire asked coldly, both guns drawn at his sides.

"That is _your_ bike?" She banged her head on the Paladin's chest. "Fuck, fuck, fuck" under her breath.

"Judas Priest, release the girl immediately. She is mine. I will not hesitate to use you for target practice." Alucard's blood burned at the way the priest held her.

"This woman is under my protection."

"Alexander, you don't nnnn…." Anderson kissed her full on the lips, and then released her to stand behind him. She stood dumbfounded until the clink of blades cleared her head. Looking up she saw Alucard's enlarged pupils burning bright red, his intent set on the priest. The priest would likely survive the attack; she did not want him in physical pain for her mistakes.

"Let's have at it, priest." Both guns took aim.

"Yes lets, Monster."

"STOP!" Annabel jumped in between them. (Probably the worst idea _ever!_) Her arms outstretched and palms open at the opposing forces.

"Get out of the _Way_! Spaz." His voice dripped with anger.

"NO! I will not have you senselessly butchering each other! He did not hurt me Alucard!"

"I can tell how _much_ he did not hurt you!" He spat.

"Yes, monster, she is my sweet angel sent from God." He grinned triumphantly.

Annabel screaming in anger and shot a large fireball at both their feet. Anderson fell back on his ass astonished, while Alucard stumbled back a few steps indifferent, the ends of his coat singed.

"MEN! Neither of you own ME! All I ask is not to fight, tonight! Is that too hard to handle? One day of nonviolence. I, will be outside waiting to leave." Her stern face refusing to look at them as she made her way pass Alucard out through the broken door.

Alucard stood motionless his face cocked sideways in thought. 'One day she asks? What is one day when I have hundreds of years?" He holstered his guns. Watching the large priest fall on his ass by the light weight woman, may almost be worth granting her request. He turned to leave.

"Another time vampire." The Paladin stood up from the floor.

"Yes, another time."

-Review, review, review-I command you-)

I

I

I

I

\/


	11. Spaz Epiphany! How it Drives Him Mad

Hey all. Thank you for those review. This chappy is longer, but it an important chapter, not because anyone asked it be longer. I don't type very fast and i find it hard to fill a page most of the time. so just bare with me. if anyone has any ideas how fill it up a bit i would gladly appreciate it. Also I had this story fully written before i started posting, but believe me i have added and edited stuff into it because of some of your reviews and i do believe it has become richer from it, so thank you. You guys are so hard to please! -Sniff sniff blows into hanky- and bandages bleeding fingers- Okay enough of that.

Annabel: What is so important about this chappy?

Claymaker: Just wait and see

Alucard: do I finally get to kill the Priest?

Anderson: I resent that Bloody heathen! It is I who will kill you. (Cling cling)

Claymaker: No! There will be no killing (Shaking fists)

Pip: Will there be boobies?

Claymaker: NO! You're not even in this chappy!

Annabel: Do i get to see Ally Naked?

Claymaker:GAAH! (shots them all and storms away.)

Disclaimer: DUHH!

-**Chapter 17 The Ride and Realization**

He found her off in the distance, standing at the side of the road, arms crossed, and back toward him. He focused first on repairing the motorcycle. It was easy. It wasn't really that damaged at all. He should be raged that she even stole his bike, but he just couldn't get angry at her for this. He understood the occasional need to get away from the mundane and roam wild and free, and had felt her anxiety building over the past week. Though, when he 'got away' he would add mayhem and a good meal to those occasions.

About five minutes later, she still had not heard any shots or screams; instead, she heard an engine rev and sputter into life. She felt Alucard approach. She turned to see him riding the Harley, which did not have a scratch on it. He stopped beside her. She was mesmerized at how he looked on the Harley. Alucard looked as if he was born to ride that bike. His hair danced in the breeze under his floppy hat while his coat loosely blanketed the long seat.

"Get on."

"You fixed it? How?"

"Vampire ingenuity, now get on." She hoped on behind him, lifting his coat so she would not be sitting on it, and wrapped her arms tentatively around his chest. He put the bike in gear. Her thighs hugged his legs as she found the spot to place her feet.

"You didn't fight?" The bike picked up speed.

"No."

She smiled against his back, arms moving tighter around him. "How's Integra?" She gazed over his shoulder.

"Chewing lead," cocking a smile when she groaned. "But nothing your cooking can't cure."

"She's gonna chain me to the stove!" She watched his silky black hair flutter. "Sorry about the bike, and leaving." She felt a 'humph' vibrate out of his chest.

"You should be more concerned for your safety, reckless woman."

"Hmm, I'll take that under advisement." The chilly air made her shivering form squeeze tighter into his warm body. 'How could he be so warm?' She often wondered. Her nose nuzzled between his shoulder blades inhaling his unique scent. A soft moan escaped her lips. One of her hands unconsciously found its way under his vest. Her rump wiggled closer to his back for more body warmth. Her body went up a few degrees at the intimate contact and she briefly wondered how it would feel if Alucard was the one in the bitch seat before mentally brushing off the impure thought. 'I hope he did not hear me think that.'

Alucard was becoming uncomfortable in the seat. She did not realize how she was affecting him. His fingernails clawed into the handlebars, pushing the bike faster. His lustful body was making itself known and he was glad she was behind him out of sight. The sooner they got back to Hellsing, the sooner he could relieve himself of her distracting presence. It was at least a half hour away and it was getting harder for him not to image all the ways he could have her. Her recent absence from the manor only made it worse. He knew the moment he set foot in the house last evening that she was not there. Alucard would never admit to anyone how much he missed that female's presence. He searched the rest of the night looking for her, without any luck. It was only after the discovery of his missing bike, which has a tracking device on it, he knew where to look. Unfortunately, he had to wait the daylight hours, before he could go and bring her back.

He found her, with THAT priest, and in his arms. 'Yes, anger. Let's focus on that.'

"Why would the Judas priest kiss you?" She jerked at the question.

"What, I don't know. I think he's got some kind of delusional crush on me."

"Why would _he_ have a _crush_ on you?"

"Apparently I'm very pretty. I did not know that. Apparently, **_I_ **don't get OUT much."

"You you like this Priest?," He sneered.

"What, hell no! The guy is just a little distressed, and I pity him, that's all." 'besides, he's not my type,' she adds to herself. 'Why is he so curious about me and the priest?' She smiled.

"Did you miss me?" She purposely purred coyly.

"No"

"Lair." She squeezed tightly for a second then leaned her head back to feel the wind whip her face and hair. The bike was going incredibly fast. She squealed at the downward slumps and eeked at the upward climbs.

"This is fun! WHHEEEEEE!" She giggled into his back and sighed. 'Oh, I just love this! I can't believe he came for me! I just love him!' She stiffened in her embrace as she replayed the mental statement over and over again, finding validity in it, and made her heart wrench forcibly.

'What….Oh my god! I am truly… madly… deeply… in love with Alucard. I am so fucked.' Her heart ached from the morbid realization. She started hitting her forehead on his back in a repetitive motion.

'Noo, it can't be! I mustn't! It's not possible! I'm not listening!… Oh, Hell. I've already heard.'

"Stop molesting my back, what is wrong with you?" He said coldly

"I…I left the stove on." She lied.

"Do that anymore and I will toss you off." Her head rested between his shoulder blades. she stayed silent and still the rest of the trip. She no longer cared that the cold was sinking into her skin.

'What made her mood change so quick? She better not be getting sick. Female hormones? Maybe that was it.' He tried to convince himself. However, his gut doubted that answer.

They arrived at the Hellsing manor around midnight. She listlessly released her arms from him and got off the bike. She barely acknowledged Walter when she walked into the mansion.

"Sir Integra would like to see in her office, posthaste, Miss Phoenix." After Annabel rounded a corner, Walter turned to Alucard, who stood in the doorway. "What exactly happened out there, Alucard?" The old butler inquired about her mood.

"Several things happened, Walter. None of which will explain her current state. However, it will pass quickly I'm sure. She is a spaz after all."

In Integra's office, Annabel felt the full force of Integra's wrath. It rivaled a volcano. Nevertheless, despite the heat she was in, it did not faze her. Integra ordered her confined to her room for a week, without visitors. Annabel did not argue. She didn't particularly want to go anywhere or speak to anyone for a while anyways. She could only feel how dreadfully insane she was to fall for such an unfeeling inhuman creature, like Alucard. Her whole body ached for what she could never have.

After an escorted trip to her room, she sat on the edge of the bed. She stared at the floor.

'How did I let this happen? I knew what he was from the get go. He is a monster, a killer, evil, dangerous, the No-Life King. I cannot love that. He is more than that though; he is unpredictable, strong, handsome, fascinating, hot-tempered, mysterious, intelligent, and, he has saved my life.'

"Clearly this world has warped my mind," 'and my taste for men.' She groaned. "This can't be right. I'm possessed!" Annabel stood grabbed hold of the bedpost and proceeded to bang her head on it.

"Out of my head!"

*Whap, Whap, Whap!*

"Demon, be gone!"

*Whap, whap, whap!*

"The power of Christ compels you!"

*Whap, whap, whack!*

A stream of blood dripped off her nose, suddenly aware she broke the skin. She wiped the blood off with her hand the wound already healed. She looked at her bloodied hand. Pain did not even dull the ache in her heart. "Well, that was pointless." She tossed herself on the bed, and hid her head under a pillow. 'Fine! I love the Bastard! Nevertheless, what can I do about it? Alucard only tolerates me for sure, and he has no such emotion in his dead heart!' A cracked moan escaped. He's not going to return such tender feelings. The dam of tears broke then and did not stop until sleep blessed her hours later.

-**Chapter 18 What is Wrong with Her?**

She remained despondent for several days. She didn't even acknowledge Walter when he came in for her meals, which she barely touched. She often felt Alucard watching her from the ceiling. He was likely laughing at her expense. The poor Angel of Fire has fallen for the one she was suppose to destroy. 'Damn him and his mind reading.'

On day three she plugged on her headphones and tried to drown out Alucard's harmonic presence with load music. It didn't work. She still felt him clear as a bell and she tossed her Ipod across the room for her trouble. Not even her favorite songs soothed her bottomless ache for the vampire.

It was day six. Alucard repeatedly poked his head into her room, only to see the same thing, a listless Annabel lying on her bed. Her food left untouched on the table. He smelled the multitude of tears she shed.

'What is wrong with her? She is boring and useless right now. Shouldn't she be out of this mood by now? What is going on in that mind of hers?' He squelched the urge to hold her in his arms.

He phased back into his room. 'Perhaps, more had happened with the priest then she led on. Maybe she missed the Paladin." He growled at that. He did not want the priest near her. He had gone back the next night to confront the priest but he was nowhere in sight in England. 'Maybe, like a human, she fell in love with the obstinate re-generator.' his fingers clawed into his chair. Again he thought, why should he care? He did not need her. She wasn't his, not really. Why did he continuously think she was?

'She _was_ in my dream. She appeared in _my_ arms that night. It was her mind calling out to me in my sleep that night.' He paced his room and ran a hand through his hair.

"Damn her!" She affected his mood simply by acting this way. It was infuriating. His sour mood was even scaring off his fledgling more than usual, and he wasn't indulging in his typical playful torture of the Hellsing staff as much. Even his master was getting concerned. He wanted to shake Annabel out of whatever this was. He wanted answers, damn it! He was going to do something, right now, despite Sir Integra's orders.

He phased into Annabel's room. She was sitting up in the middle of the bed, cross-legged and head in hands. Her eyes closed with a pained look on her face. He reached out to grab her shoulders.

"Leave me alone, Alaaaaeeeeee." Alucard only paused a moment before grabbing her roughly, lifting her off the bed, and shook her vigorously for a full minute. Annabel was now dizzy and angry. She stared at four blurry red eyes. "What the hell was that for? I am not a flippen rag doll!"

"You're acting like one. What is fucking wrong with you?" He bared his teeth in a grimace mere inches from her face. Her body could not help but warm at his proximity.

She stared for a moment a bit confused. "What do you mean 'what's wrong?' Don't you know already?" She tapped her forehead, while still dangling in the air.

"Don't you think that I would be here asking you, if I knew," growling invaded his throat.

"You… can't… read my mind? At all?"

"No. Not at all."

"Huh, that explains how I got my underwear back so easily." She said thoughtfully. "Although, it does not explain why I'm still dangling a foot off the floor."

He set her down but did not release her. "Answer my question, Spaz. Why the bad mood?"

"Why are _you_ so curious about _my _mood?" She leaned her face closer to his, clearly annoyed on the outside. Underneath, her heart was fluttering at his proximity. She wondered how he kissed. Are his lips warm or ice cold. She wondered how his tongue would feel roaming inside her mouth and vise versa. She wanted so much to rake her fingers through his ebony hair, to feel his hands caress her possessively, either rough or gentle. She did not care. If only he would make the first move, to let her know if he desired her. But, no that would never happen. Alucard was cold and undead and had no reason to desire her, or even like her for that matter. She wasn't even sure if the plumbing still worked.

A single tear slipped down her face. In a very uncharacteristic move, Alucard gently wiped the tear away with his gloved thumb. He then wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. After a moment, Annabel did the same with her arms. Why he's doing this mystified her, but she reveled in every second of it. She inhaled his unique heady scent.

He pulled back a little. "Annabel, you are Mine and…"

"There you go being possessive again." The tiniest smile pricked her lips.

"…And as such, have a right to know your actions or lack there of. Tell me!" He gripped her harder. Her hands moved to the front of his chest, pushing away from him.

"I am not one of your fledglings. You cannot just order me around! I will explain myself if ever and whenever I want. Besides, it's personal. Let me go!"

Alucard growled. This woman was infuriating. For the hundredth time he wondered why he bothered with her. She enraged him and excited him. It was a dangerous mix, and pulled closer to the edge after witnessing flickers of desire in her eyes.

He shoved her onto the bed, her legs over the edge. His hands planted themselves on either side of her. One leg between hers, his body loomed over hers, barely touching. Heat radiated from him. His hair draped her face. Her breathing became ragged and felt tendrils of fire go to her center. She saw the same swirling red in his eyes when he was at the church. He seemed to struggle over something.

The door opened to a startled Walter. Alucard immediately stood up.

"Evening Walter."

"Evening Alucard. Your meal is in your room. You are disobeying orders being in here." Walter set down the food tray.

"What is a little disobedience from time to time?" Stated Alucard, then phased out of the room.

Alucard immediately grabbed the bucket of ice from the table and dumped the contents over his head. The blood pack broke open all over at his feet. Ice cubes dotted his head and shoulders. 'Why must she make me feel this way! She is nothing but a nutty human bundle of trouble! I do _not_ need this woman!'

He leaves the manor to find a freak to tear apart.

"Humph, hypocrite!," yelled the girl on the bed. She stood up walked over to the tray. Walter watched her dig into the roasted chicken before exiting the room. He smiled.

'She's got her appetite back. I wonder if Alucard had anything to do with.' He did find them in a rather compromising position.

l

l

l

l

\/

REVIEW -\/


	12. Fear and Loathing in Lost Vengence

Hiya, nothing to say except HERE IS IS!

Annabel: You're evil, Claymaker! Pairing me with that creep! He don't like me though.

Claymaker: I know. (cackles evilly.) {but he will} (sprinkles love dust over Annabel.)

Alucard: Spaz, what have you done to- (drools at Annabel) Annabel, i want you.

Annabel: Eeek! (Glomps her.)

Claymaker: My work here is done. (walking away.)

Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing the characters. I'll give them back i promise -crossing fingers behind back-

-**Chapter 19 She Fears**

It was three days later. Her punishment over, however she remained in her room for the time being. Only once, she ventured out, to see Walter. Once she spotted him in the kitchen, she held out her wrist.

"Hook me up, Walter. I think Big Red needs some mood juice." Walter obliged, knowing full well how strange Alucard was acting lately. Receiving his favorite treat may lighten up his mood.

That was two days ago. She was still confused by his actions in her room. First, he demands to know her actions, and then he comforts her, and finally throws her on the bed ready to what? Kiss her? Drink her? She treated him to a pint of blood in case it was the latter. She twirled a lock of hair with her fingers, pondering what would have happened without the interruption. She would have let him do both at this point. She recalled how his vampire's body heated up next to hers. She did not understand it. Despite what she read back in her world, she still did not know many of the inner workings of the vampire world. 'Could he actually be attracted to me?' She didn't want to hope, however that didn't stop her legs and thighs from twitching in need and her heart to pine. "Damn it!" Annabel punched her pillow hard burning a fist size whole in it.

She stalked out into the sunny training grounds and selected a durable rubber dummy to pummel her frustration at it. No one came near her as her 'victim' slowly became a melted mass of nothing. She returned to her room after decimating her second dummy and after she finally felt much better.

She sat against the headboard absorbed in her depressing thoughts. She wore a tank top and form fitting blue jeans. Integra requested her presence in her office at seven pm. The clock read seven-twenty. Annabel was feeling too antisocial to go to a meeting.

Integra was fuming. Alucard and Seras arrived on time to meet the new guest; a tall young man in his twenties, dirty-blond short hair, hooked nose, brown eyes, and a mustache over thin lips. He wore casual and expensive clothes.

"Alucard, go get her now!"

"Yes, my Master."

Annabel saw the vampire appear before her.

"You're looking chipper. Hey hey hieeeeee." He scooped her up and plopped her over his broad left shoulder. He had an ample view of buttocks. She thumped on his lower back.

"Let me go you Rat! What's this for?" She kicked at his lower stomach hoping to hit the typically sensitive area in rude, arrogant men. His left arm locked her legs preventing any further hits.

"Stop that struggling, Spaz." He spanked her rump, clearly not in the mood for games. Her recent treat of her blood did nothing to sooth it.

"Eeek!" Two can play at that game. She clawed her hands and grabbed two handfuls of ass.

"Guh" Alucard's eyes widened. He released her legs.

*Thump*

"Oooww. You bastard." She lay on her backside. Already in a bad mood, Alucard twirled to face her.

"I will slowly disembowel you and strangle you for what you just did!" He growled in his most fear inspiring tone. All he got was raised eyebrows.

"Well you can put my foot up your ass while your at it!" barking a tart reply.

*Growl!*

"Alucard, would you help Miss Phoenix up." Integra spoke, cutting off any further insults.

Annabel finally took note of the change of scenery as Alucard pulled her off the floor. Annabel shrugged him off and stepped away from him. Aside from Seras, which she was happy to see, Alucard, which she was going to kick later, and Integra, which she should apologize to, there was another figure in the room, who was staring out a darkened window.

"Annabel, I would like you to meet my cousin. He will be staying here a few weeks while his house is being remodeled." Integra said. The young man walked out of shadows and held out his hand.

"Hello, I am David Obrien Tayler." Her eyes widened and she felt her pulse sky rocket.

The color drained from her face, her breath came in gasps, and she shook visibly.

She pressed her back against Alucard's chest, trying to distance herself from the young man. Alucard smelled her anxiety and trembling fear. 'She's deathly afraid of this pathetic human male? Impossible, she is not even afraid of me.'

Mr. Tayler stepped forward. "Miss?"

"Don't touch me!" She screamed, her hands now inside Alucard's coat holding him to her. She fumbled around trying to get a hold of one of Alucard's guns. Alucard stopped her before she could pull his Jackal out of its holster.

"David, leave the room now."

"Yes Integra," and he left.

As soon as he did, Annabel turned around pressed her hands at his collarbone still trembling, and laid her head on his chest. His right arm draped around her. His left hand lightly stroked her hair, while his eyes looked confused at Integra.

In a shaky voice, "disembowelment is preferable to the ex-boyfriend." Alucard raised an eyebrow.

-**Chapter 20 The Ex**

"You fear me not at all, killed a freak with ease, brushed off a near-death encounter, and yet you are petrified of a plushy, weak, human male whose thoughts stray only to his personal comfort and well being." Alucard said the last part with disgust.

She took a deep breath to relieve her tension. Alucard's scent unexpectedly calmed her somewhat. "I'm sorry Integra. Your cousin's resemblance to my ex is uncanny. He even has the same name." She gave Alucard a small smile and brushed a finger on his chin before pulling away and sitting in a nearby chair. "Of all the things that are different here, _he_ had to be the one constant."

"What did this ex-boyfriend do to make you fear him so?" Seras spoke up.

"Miss Victoria, it is rude to ask personal questions." Integra counseled Seras.

"No, its okay. I'm sure you all want an explanation for my behavior." Alucard eyed her crudely, taking a seat. Integra sat as well. Seras stood beside her master.

'I have an audience.' she mused. "Okay. The David in my world was very sweet and romantic when I fist met him four years ago. He took me out to fancy dinners, carnivals, concerts, majestic places, and all other places. Every date was exciting, fun, or romantic. I could find nothing wrong with David. He was wealthy, handsome, courteous, thoughtful, and spontaneous. I fancied myself in love.

About eight months later, he quite literally swept me out my feet when he asked if I wanted to move in together. I said yes." She paused.

"That's when everything changed. That's when I met the real David. The very night I moved into his place, he drugged me. I woke up naked and chained up to his bed.

**Flashback:**

"Ah, you're awake, Sweetheart. Do you like the new arrangements?" David smiled, holding a camera.

"David what is this? I'm rather cold right now. Is this a joke, David, because I'm not laughing." She shivered.

"This is no joke, sweetheart," the endearment dripped with emphasis. "The cold will definitely make you appear more vulnerable. It brings out what such a pathetic whore you are. I do love your vulnerability. He snapped pictures of her nudity. She struggled from the restraints. Both her legs and arms bound.

"Stop this David!" She cried. "Take the cuffs off me please."

"Ah yes, fear looks good on you too." He clicked more pictures.

She screamed at the top of her lungs.

*SMACK!*

He hit her in the jaw. "No no, we won't be having any of that now. Now, sweetheart, if you do that again, I'll have to take a whip to your backside." He pointed a hanging whip on the wall to back up his threat. He left the room. 'Who is this man? He is not my David.' Rivers of tears flowed from her the rest of the night.

The next morning the restraints came off. She was allowed put clothes on, however they were two sizes to big, and very dingy. As soon as she spotted the door, she bolted for it. Unfortunately, David tazored her before making halfway.

"I'll let this go this time since it's the first time. However you are to obey my every word if you want to avoid pain." he spoke over her spazing body. "Make me a nice breakfast when you can get up."

Thirty-five minutes later, she had eggs Benedict, sliced ham, jellied bagels, and fresh orange juice ready for him.

"Why do you do this to me?" She asked in a small voice. She sat at the table adjacent to him, not touching her food.

"You are to remain silent during meals. I do this because you are a worthless woman, and unwanted, except for your cooking, and easy to control. I take pictures to show others your worthlessness, and advise them how to avoid women like you. You are not even a virgin. In olden times that would have at least brought you some worth."

"Unfortunately, most women are like you. Weak and unimaginative, looking for mister perfect in order to live happily ever after. I had thought you different. Alas, not to be." He forked a piece of ham in his mouth.

"I hate you." Annabel spoke. David grabbed her wrist, took his fork, and plunged it into her hand.

"Aaaahh!" He pulled out the fork and continued to eat with it.

"I told you." watching her hold her hand while she held back a whimper. David did not even allow her to stand up to bandage her hand.

Later, after breakfast when Annabel was thrown down before the fireplace to scrub it spotless, he scorned her again.

"You are an idiot woman to fall for my lies. A smarter woman would have seen through it months ago. You are nothing but the spawn of a mongrel bitch." spitting on her head.

"Your worse," She muttered and gained a face smack onto the brick fireplace. He tugged a fistful of hair and leaned into her ear.

"You are not to speak unless I tell you to, like the stupid mutt you are. You understand?" She responded in a whimpering nod. "Good! Now get to work, Miss Tracey!" saying her surname in vile disdain and let her go.

**End Flashback**

"It was like that for the next two weeks. Chained to the bed every night and forced to do his bidding everyday, and endured his low opinion of me. I was punished for the smallest things. I was fortunate to find the vial he drugged me with, and hid it in his food the last night. I grabbed my purse. He did not even bother to hide it, and ran out of there. I moved, changed my name, and started a new life. David went to jail for six months for domestic abuse."

"Only six months?" asked Seras.

"He's wealthy, remember?" Annabel replied.

Seras was hesitant about her next question. "Did he um, did he…?"

"No Seras, He did not. He said I was too ugly and useless for a 'rut in the hay' as he put it and he did not want to give any of himself believing that I would enjoy it, thinking that I was a slut and a whore."

'That David is an idiot if he thought her ugly, and she's definitely no whore.' Alucard reflected.

"Sir Integra, I sincerely hope your cousin is as benign as he seems or he may be seen wearing a flaming sword in his gut."

"He is, but if it makes you feel better I'll have his temporary quarters moved to the opposite end of the manor from yours."

"Thank you, Sir Integra." She got up to leave, however, she paused at the door. 'Sighs,' "Seras, this is going to sound silly, but could you walk me to my room?"

"Sure, Annabel." She chirped completely understanding her request.

"That did not sound silly, Spaz. That was completely normal for one who always sounds like an idiot." Alucard scorned, putting his two cents in.

Her eyes shoot daggers at him, her mouth open ready to retort. Seras opened hers to speak as well.

"Shut up Alucard. You are not helping the situation." Integra addressed him.

Annabel nodded and left the room with Seras, peeved at the vampire.

Reveiw is a must -ding ding ding -V


	13. Meddling Friends, Gotta Love Em!

Hi, another chappy. I know this one's a bit short, but i wanted to separate it from the Mission stuff coming in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Yadda yadda yadda. You know what i mean.

-**Chapter 21 Seras' little Push**

"Why did you not ask Alucard?" Queried Seras.

*Scoff* "Did you not hear what he just said? He is an ass." She spat with her arms crossed.

"He doesn't mean it. He cares about you." Annabel paused in her stride.

"Are you sure we're talking about the same vampire here?"

"He only said it, because he wanted to make you angry, so you would forget to be afraid."

"That kinda makes sense, but how do you know that was his intention?" They started walking again.

"He thought it to me. I was about to say something when he thought, '_Quiet Police Girl, I'm doing this for her own good_'."

"You got, he cares for me, from that?"

"It's not just that. He has not been himself the last two weeks since you have been out of his presence. He sulks in his room, and Master never sulks."

"Seras Victoria, are you trying to defend Alucard?" Her right upper lip curled upward.

"Maybe, yes." The two were at her door. Annabel opened the door.

"One more thing, Annabel, and this is the truth, he's fallen asleep in his chair several times in the last two weeks, and… I've heard him whisper your name in his sleep… more than once." Annabel's hand slipped from handle and flopped onto the floor, stunned.

Seras wore her biggest smile. "I'll see you later, bye!"

She wasn't sure what to think of Seras' confession. Was it really truth, or some sort of matchmaking ruse? Her heart skipped a beat at the possibility, however, she could be just setting herself up for disappointment. Either way, she was still going to enter his room in the afternoon to see.

She quietly entered his room. Yep, he was asleep in his solitary chair. He wore a white silk shirt, loosely buttoned, and black silk pajamas. He was slumped in the chair, head cocked to the side, hands upturned in his lap, and legs out stretched from the seat. 'God, he looks exhausted. He never looks that way.' She yearned to caress that face, to wrap herself around him. That may wake him, so she settled with twirling his obsidian black hair between her fingers.

A low moan escaped him, briefly startling her. He stayed asleep. She continued to finger the hair. She lifted a lock to her nose. She loved his heady scent. He moaned again, louder this time. She tucked another lock behind his ear.

"Annabel…" the name was barely audible on his lips, but was definitely there. Her hand went her mouth. 'She was right. He _is_ dreaming about me.'

She started for the door.

"…Don't leave…" She turns. He was still asleep. She walked back to him.

"…need you…" he whispered in his sleep. His fingers twitched.

"Alright," she whispered back. "I'll stay." She half sat on the unoccupied armrest.

Alucard was a deep sleeper. He moved around in his sleep. (Or maybe he just moved around in her presence.) The first thing to move was his head to the other side, which now leaned on her back. He moaned again. His arm was next. It wrapped around her waist and pulled her into his lap knocking a little air out of her. Third, was the other arm, which wrapped around her front. His head rolled to his front. 'He was still asleep!' She rolled her eyes. His grip iron so she made herself comfortable, leaned into his chest and locked her arms around his neck. She nuzzled her nose into his warm neck and sighed happily. She couldn't help but think that she was acting as a big teddy for the fearsome vampire.

She awoke before he did. Still locked in his embrace she studied Alucard's face. It was pale and beautifully serene. His hair partially covered his eyes. She went to brush the hair back when they opened.

"Good evening, moonshine. Did you sleep well?"

"What is this?" He asked, at a loss with their current predicament.

"I was wondering how some makeup would look on you, some nice blush on the cheeks, a bit of lipstick, and some eye shadow to brighten up those lovely eyes of yours." She smiled girlishly.

"Put makeup on me and you die."

"Hmm, I don't have any with me anyhow. Now it's time to let me go. I need to freshen up."

"Why are you in my lap? Bad dream?" quirking an eyebrow.

"No. You pulled me into it. I think it was _you_ having a bad dream." He released her.

*THUMP!*

She got up off the floor and rubbed she sore bottom.

"You can be so hardheaded sometimes, Alucard." She saw Walter walk in with an ice bucket.

"Good evening Walter! Isn't a lovely evening!"

"Good evening Annabel, and Alucard. Did you…sleep well?" He set the bucket down.

"Oh just smashingly." She blew a kiss at Alucard before leaving the room.

-**Chapter 22 Cooking and the New Mission**

"If I live another thousand years I shall never understand that woman."

"Ah, my friend. Can you not tell she's rather smitten with you?"

"Smitten, with me? That's absurd. She pesters me to no end Walter, and I have given her no indication or encouragement in that matter. Rather the opposite." His crossed his arms. "I am not the kind of man to give her such affection or romance. I am not a man at all, but a creature of the night. She deserves better than me." He grabbed the blood pack, draining it in one gulp.

"Perhaps. However, why do you think she does what she does to you? Surely not because she can get away with it, is it?" Walter left him alone.

'That could not be it, could it?' He put on his vest and coat. 'She likes me?' He laughed out loud putting on his hat. 'What a screwed up woman she is.' He smiled evilly before disappearing to god knows where.

Annabel hummed to herself in the kitchen tinkering with a new recipe, pasta alla puttanesca. Her thoughts strayed dreamily to Alucard's unconscious confession. 'I don't think he knows he said it. Oh well.' She was happy being out of her room again, even if her ex's doppelganger was roaming the manor. She decided to face that fear head on. He was probably harmless like Alucard and Integra said.

The sauce heated to a low boil as she chopped black olives.

"Smells delicious. What is it?" Integra's cousin appeared out of nowhere.

She stiffened in his presence, but kept chopping. He was not going to let him get to her. 'And I do have a knife handy, just in case.' "Pasta alla Puttanesca." She answered stiffly.

"Ah, pasta the way a whore would make it." He translated.

"What!" she slammed the fist-ed end of the paring knife on the table.

"Forgive me." His hands raised in surrender. "It's what the name means."

"Oh." She resumed chopping and kept the cousin within her sights.

"Dear Integra told me I resemble a most unforgiving man in your past. I understand your agitation. Please believe I am not that man. I only want to allay your fears and hope you can find a friend in me." Charm permeated his face.

"Hmm, we shall see." She responded, dumping the olives in the pot. He displayed the same charming face that her Ex had tricked her with.

Pip sat on the kitchen counter stuffing his face of her pasta. Annabel leaned on the table waiting for his opinion.

"You know _Rouge, _if zhat bloke puts a single finger out of line with you, I'll 'ave a stick of dynamite shoved up hiz ass and watch him go boom."

*Cough* "What? Oh, does everybody know about my past now?" She groaned.

"Just about. Once again, your food izz delicious. I love being your food taster." licking the plate clean.

"Pig."

"Zat I am. Later, _Dame de Rouge._" Pip gave her a roguish smile before departing.

The following week went by without incident. Integra's cousin David showed courtesy, sweetness, and casualness with Annabel. This David was a bit pompous and lazy. He was definitely one for creature comforts. He did seem harmless enough; however, he was also annoyingly attentive to her during the day, though Annabel still remained leery of him.

Integra called Annabel and Alucard in her office one Friday evening.

"Miss Phoenix, I want you to tag along with Alucard to the suburban housing district near Dartford. There are three vampires terrorizing the neighborhood."

"I'm going out… on a mission?" excitement shown bright in her eyes.

"You did ask to. Annabel, I requested this made for you." Integra retrieved a long narrow wooden box and handed it out to her. Cradled in her left hand she opened the lid. Eyes widened in awe; a stunning short sword complete with sheath and belt. The handle tightly wove in leather; the silvery blade bared a long bird's wing carving, much like the tattoo on her back. The sheath, the same silvery sheen, delicately carved in flames all over, the name Phoenix stood out in the center. The attached stained leather belt had her first name and the Hellsing insignia stamped into it.

"The hardened steel blade contains embedded silver, and sharpened to precision. It is light weight for your convenience and blessed completely to withstand your use."

"Integra." Shiny eyes looked at her. "I love it!" Annabel cried, hugging Integra with one arm. She let go to attach the belt to her waist. She handled the sword, taking a few practice swings.

"Oh great. The Spaz has a new toy." An un-amused Alucard stood head down and arms crossed. "Shall we be going now?"

"Alucard, I would like a private word with Annabel if you don't mind. It will only take a minute." He left the room.

"Yes, Sir Integra?"

"Something has come up during our testing of your blood." Annabel's eyebrow shot up, a bit peeved. It appears your red blood cells do not degrade at a normal rate, but rather much slower than any human's blood."

"Are you saying that I am not… aging the same way as a normal human?" The cautious question rolled off her tongue.

"Yes, we've estimated that your life span could easily surpass my great, great grandchildren, if I have any that is."

"Holy crap!" She grinned happily. "Somebody up there likes me," pointing upward.

"I like you too, Spaz." Alucard's head popped into the ceiling with a mad grin.

"Alucard!" Both women yelled. He floated to the floor.

"You are such an eaves dropper." Annabel poked him a little with her new sword.

"You did say only a minute my master, you took more than that." He reasons. "Can we go now, my master?" getting annoyed with the Spaz attack.

"Yes, you are both dismissed."

-REVIEW I DARE YA!- I DOUBLE DOG DARE YA!


	14. Freaks suck! Pass Me the Soup!

So, you triple dog dared me huh? Well, i stuck my tongue to the poll and now I'm glued.

I loved your reviews. So you think my stories are wonderful? -Sob- I'm so happy! -sob!- almost for real.

-Yummy yummy- loves cookie.

Okay, so here's A and A on a mission. I've never written a fight scene before so it may be a bit dry. I've also never written a lemon either but that comes later. There are more fight scenes in the story that are more 'hand to hand' lets say.

Oh yes, pretend there's a disclaimer right here.

-Chapter 23 Another one Bites the Dust

They stood in the middle of the deserted suburban street. Their transport was parked at the end of the street. Nothing looked out of place. Silence permeated the night, not even a dog bark.

"I can feel them." Annabel sensed two rotten vibrations in the light blue house with the garden gnomes to the right, and one, across the street, in an unkempt yellow house. She held the hilt of her sword, trying to calm her racing heart. She wasn't alone in this. She had Alucard with her. She was fine. Nothing could kill her beloved vampire.

"I'll take the right, you the left." He ordered, drawing out both guns and marched up to the blue house. She steeled her resolve, withdrew her sword, and made her way into the yellow house.

Alucard broke open the door, instantly getting shot between the eyes. His glasses fell in two on the floor. "It'll take more than that to take me down, scum!" He spotted and shot off the offensive, gunned hand. The shooter yelped in pain and cradled his bleeding arm. Alucard smelled human blood everywhere; smeared and splattered all over the wall and ceiling, droplets fell onto his coat from a ceiling fan. He lunged for the scum's neck.

"You're pathetic, slaughtering the innocent for no good reason. Where is your coward partner?" His neck ready to break in Alucard's iron grip.

"Haa, haa, ha! Kill me already, bat breath. You're getting what's comin to ya. Soon enough!" Angry, he shoots into the scum's chest. Dropping the body. The body flutters into ash on the floor. He walked up to the second story, not bothering to be quiet about it, where he found the second piece of scum standing in the center of a bedroom, explosives strapped around her, a detonator in her hand, and a box of silver forks, knifes, jewelry, crosses, and coins in front of her. Her hair was slick and spiky with blood and a crazed expression shown in her pink eyes.

"For my brothers!" The button pressed, Alucard only stared in surprise before half a banquet's worth of silverware plunged into his body as he hit through the walls of the house.

The first thing she noticed was the pungent decay. She saw the littered remains of several felines in the living room and kitchen. One was strung up by it's tail from a banister with a gaping hole in its chest. Slight sickness pricked her stomach and fought the vomit from rising up her throat.

"That's just wrong." This guy was definitely gonna die, she thought. She sensed him in a back room, however he was moving closer to her. 'He can smell me I'm sure. My blood is too sweet to ignore.' "Come out kitty killer! I know you're here."

"Who are you? You are not a vampire." His blood smeared face came out of the darkness. His hair long and tied back, and he wore clothing many sizes too large for him. In his hands cradled some sort of harpoon or grappling gun.

"Me? I do not think you are worth knowing my name. You are not long for this world, anyways." Raising the sword, she enveloped it in flames.

Frozen for only a second, the vamp aimed the harpoon at her.

"Oooo, you going fishing with that? You better aim that well, you'll only have one shot."

"Don't worry, love. I've been practicing," He grinned crooked fangs.

She waved her sword around. In the next instant, she shot a fireball out of her free hand and he barely moved to avoid it. His finger pulled the trigger back. The floor shook violently from an explosion and the harpoon glided into the air piercing through her left shoulder, its hooks sprang out, embedding into her back. She fell to her knees hissing in pain and dropping the sword.

"That was especially made for the pet vampire, blessed and everything, but I think my sister took care of him. And even if she didn't I can still rip it out of your lovely body." He jerked the chain of the hook, causing a yelp from her.

"…after I drain you, love, of that sweet nectar, that is." With the sword in reach, she grabbed, lifted up, and plunged the flaming end into his gut.

"Not a chance." Spitting the words, the sword sliced upward to his heart and twisted there. He was dust in seconds. With one hand, she melted the chain. 'Glad that part wasn't blessed.' She frowned at the blood seeping out. She couldn't reach the hook to pull it out. She sheathed the newly christened sword and stepped outside noticing the abundance of rubble that was the house across the street. "Holy crap!"

"Alucard!" Annabel called out, knowing he was nearby, but still a little concerned. A broken portion of wall flew off a pile of rubble. Alucard stood up facing her. Clothes in tatters, various utensils stuck in him like a pin cushion. She walked over to him.

"Huh, you look like shit." She tried stifling a laugh. "Oh, Alucard…"

*Giggle*

"I guess…"

*ha*

"they wanted to…"

*Ha Ha*

"to serve you cold!"

*Laugh, snort hee hee* "Ouch."

She gripped at the still hook-embedded shoulder. Alucard's piercing stare told her it was not funny as he started plucking the "shrapnel" out. She helped him pull them out after she sobered.

"Sorry." She felt lightheaded, she was still bleeding profusely.

"What's your story, Spaz?" He motioned at the new piercing, the smell of her blood quite intoxicating.

"Oh. It's blessed. Can't pull it out. Do you think you could? Without too much pain?" In one smooth motion, he reached around her, and yanked the hook clean out. The hook burned into his hand until he threw it to the ground.

*YIPE* A hand leaned on him while she recovered from the waves of pain. She sighed when it subsided and the wound healed.

"Yes, definitely less painful coming out," sarcasm dripped in her voice. She twisted her shoulder around for any residual pain. There was none.

"Are we done? That was a bit short. I was expecting something a bit more challenging. I was expecting a horde a ghouls pouring out of somewhere. You know?"

He grinned at the budding exterminator, still sensing her adrenaline flowing. "Yes, it does appear to be over, and I do agree. Not very satisfying."

"A doubt anything short of complete mayhem, massacre, and a river of enemies' blood will satisfy you, Red."

"Hmm." 'She knows me so well.' grinning wider and showing teeth.

'Damn, i love that smile. Yep, I've officially gone to the dark side.' She shook the thoughts away.

She stepped away and headed for the transport parked at the end of the street. Halfway there she felt another vampiric presence. Alucard noticed it too. She ran toward it, sword drawn. Hoping over a fence, and around a pool, she darted in-between rose brushes to the very back of the property. She halted to a stop by the sight of a small, terrified, kneeling girl in ragged clothes. She held a limp, medium sized dog with a fresh neck wound. Annabel's sword lowered. 'My god, she fed on a dog.'

"What are you waiting for? Destroy it!" He was right beside her.

"It's just a little girl. She's innocent!"

"Fine! I'll do it, useless human female!" His gun aimed.

*Gasp* "NO!" She grabbed the barrel of his Casal and forced it off his target. "I swear to god if you shoot, I will melt your gun into nothing." The girl took that moment of distraction to escape.

She never saw his face so icy cold with anger before. His free hand seized her neck and drew her face piercingly closed to his shadowed eyes.

"She is a vampire! And you've let her go! And she will kill innocent lives." Alucard's voice spoke pure venom.

"No, she won't." She croaked. "I didn't feel it… in her." Alucard gripped her so tightly she gasped for air, her hands clawing at his in vain. Her heart beating rapid. It felt like her neck was about to break. "Just… like… Seras…" Her struggles weakened, she strained to remain conscious.

He released her. She dropped to her knees, gulping a lungful of air. "What do you mean 'like Police Girl'?" She slowly stood back up rubbing her neck, and refused to look at him. Her voice cracked.

"Do you believe that Seras could ever kill an innocent person in cold blood?" There was a long moment of silence.

"Mmm, no. Her heart and sense of humanity is too untainted for such darkness."

"That, is what I felt in the little girl, despite what you believe." She trekked back to the transport, distraught at what he called her.

'I am not a useless woman! I'm not!' A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Alucard pondered whether or not to go after the vampire girl. He could easily find her again. Or should he consider what Annabel said about the girl not being a threat. He stared at the dog carcass for a moment. She did go after an animal, not a human. Was the girl like his fledgling, desperately clinging on to humanity so she wouldn't become a monster like him? Did Annabel truly feel the good in others? Surely she felt nothing but evil in him, and yet she showed signs of fondness toward him. 'She is the most confusing creature.'

He _was_ a monster though, and he was so enraged he nearly broke Annabel's neck over her beliefs. He looked at the hand that nearly did the deed. Guilt washed over him as the scent of tears wafted through the cold air. 'What would it feel like if she suddenly wasn't here anymore?' His body shivered briefly and not from the cold. He had grown rather accustomed to her lively and thrilling presence. "Perhaps… I… do… need her…" He shook his head as he trailed back to the transport and left the vampire girl be for tonight.

-**Chapter 24 A Nice Soup**

Quickly changing clothes, Annabel headed for the kitchen to sooth her nerves and her aching heart. 'Cooking always calms me down, besides I don't wanna be anywhere near Him.' She put her Ipod volume on high to help drown out the world, while she rummaged through the cupboards for something to make. A soup sounds nice. She found ingredients for a creamy potato chowder, and began the process with no one to bother her. Occasionally, a silent tear fell off her face while stirring the soup. 'It's not gonna have any lumps in it, unlike my heart. It's gonna be smooth and creamy and perfect. Alucard does not really care about me and I made myself believe he did! He nearly killed me, and he doesn't really need me!'

Another tear fell.

She made a rather large pot of the chowder. It could probably feed half the Wild Geese. In walked in the Captain of The Wild Geese, just then.

"Captain Bernadotte, How do know when to come in at the right time?" She eyed him behind her.

"The nose knows_, __Dame de Rouge."_ He said, picking up a ladle and dipping it into the chowder. After a hardy sip, he spotted her red-rimmed eyes and wet cheeks.

The ladle fell into pot, and Pip's hands rested on her shoulders and his eye became soft. "What iz wrong, Annabel? Did zat cousin of Hellsing hurt you?"

Gently shaking her head, "No Pip, It wasn't him. Alucard, he said things, said um-" Pip wiped her tear away with battle-toughened fingers.

"Annabel, do not listen to zat vampire. He is a bastard, undeserving of a woman like you," viewing her with dazed eyes, well, one eye, as he caressed her cheek.

"Um, Pip, what are you doing?" His face getting closer to hers.

"Pip!" Small hands shoved him away. "Just what are you doing? I know you're known as the kissing fiend and you're not stealing any from me!"

"Annabel! I would never steal kisses from you. I want to give them to you. I want to give my whole being to you." She gasped. Open arms held out to her in need.

"Mr. Bernadotte, are you drunk?" She backed into a counter.

"I am drunk with your exquisite presence. From the moment you ran into my arms, I have wanted you to stay in them. I love you, sweet, beautiful, strong, vibrant, Annabel." He knelt on the floor, wrapping his arms around her legs, nose nuzzling her navel.

'Oh no, oh no. What to do, what to do? He's definitely drunk or something.' "Pip, let me go, and sleep this off, _alone_, before I burn that lovely braid off." She spoke in the sternest tone she could muster.

"Ah, I shall do what ever you wish, if it will make you happy." Looking forlorn the Captain slowly left the kitchen.

'Weird. That man needs a woman in his life. Just not me. Maybe Seras… nah! She'll likely poke his remaining eye out.'

Recovering from the strange episode, she placed the chowder in the fridge, leaving a note for Walter telling him it was free to eat for dinner, and then headed for a shower, than bed.

The next evening, Alucard caught word that Annabel had created the tastiest soup anyone has ever eaten. 'What is more delicious than her blood? This I must sample.' He appeared in the kitchen and spotted a large pot. 'This must be it. It smells intriguing.' Walter, who was doing dishes, was oblivious to his presence. Using telekinesis he pulled out a blob of soup out the pot and into his mouth.

"Mm, I almost want more." He spoke startling Walter with the sudden voice.

"Alucard, is there something you need?," drying off a plate.

"I was simply curious about the Spaz soup."

"She is quite the kitchen goddess." Walter mused. "To be young again." The sigh escaped, returning to the sink.

"Becoming nostalgic are we, Walter?' turning to leave Alucard felt something flutter within his chest.

"Something wrong?"

"I don't think the soup likes me very much." He left towards the banquet hall. Annabel was there.

Annabel peeked at the long dining table. At least two dozen men sat there eating, along with Pip. 'I wonder if he remembers last night?' Mr. Tayler was there too, gorging himself of soup. 'My, that cousin sure is a pig!'

She walked in, heading toward the kitchen. The room went silent.

"Annabel!" Pip shouted, shot out of his chair, darted for her, and stopped a mere foot away. "Oh, sweet Annabel, I have missed you all day." He lifted and kissed her hand. His other hand slinking towards her torso. "I could not stop thinking about you last night and I could not sleep knowing that your loving warmth resided elsewhere, alone. I love you darling _Rouse._" confessing with cloudy eyes. She looked at the other men, and surprised to see half of them wore the same dopey gaze as Pip, the other half, Including Mr. Tayler, wore jealous or dejected looks. A few of them were moving in around her.

"What's going on? Why is everybody looking at me like that?" Annabel blinked clearly confused.

"Ah, _mignonette_, they are only jealous of us," embracing her for a kiss.

"What!" She squeaked. Their lips barely touching before a large gloved hand gripped Pip's neck and yanked him away. Alucard held him three feet up in the air.

"You are not to touch her Captain! She is- Aaarrr!" Hot pain rippled through his chest. Dropping Pip, he fell to his knees, his hand clawing his ribcage. Annabel dropped next to him.

"Alucard?" Concern glistened in her eyes.

"What have you done to me, woman!" In anger, he phased out of the room.

'What was that all about?' She asked herself.

-DUN DUN DUN _MUA HA HA _CLIFFHANGER!

-ARN"T I A STINKER?

-Okay Class it's quiz time! Please click the **review button** to submit your answers. You will be graded on originality, length, and quality. (Damn, I'm nutty right now. he he)


	15. Don't Cry Red, You Can Read it later

Oh my f**en god! I cannot believe the reviews I've gotten for last chapter. I am blown AWAY! I've created a monster! I would have updated sooner except i was too hyper to update and it really late and i had an aching head from staring at the screen. i also didn't want to because that would have made my story end that much sooner and i love this story, it's my baby and i don't want it to end. there's about 4 four chapters left after this and was feeling sad that is was coming to an end and I'm like NOOOOOO! But you know the show must go on and must appease my audience. I still can't get over the number of reviews and it makes me want to add even more to the story. I've actually thought about doing a sequel for it, but if i do write one it will be long in the wait as i am writing a different Hellsing fic right now, completely unrelated to this one. (and i type slow, as my mind cannot come up with very articulate words most of the time.) Yes I'm rambling but I need to get it off my chest, and off my brain! I need to remember that the end of one thing is the start of another, or at least that's the plan!

Okay so here's the next installment.

Fico: I loved what you said in the review. it was short and sweet and just had to insert it in my story. So when you see it, it's all you. I hope you don't disapprove.

Disclaimer: Down boy! (Smacks it with rolled up newspaper) Stop eating the hand that reviews. I know i don't own anything, not even my sanity.

-**Chapter 25 Don't Cry Over Spilt Soup**

Back in in his room he leaned heavily on the chair back, breathing hard, yes breathing. 'What could have been in her concoction?' His heart was beating against his ribcage. The foreign movement disgusted him because it made him feel weak. Hot pain coursed through his veins. Strange emotions flooded from the working organ. One in particular, encompassed his whole being. It felt like a never filling, yearning need, it squeezed at all his muscles including the beating heart. His knees gave out. This was no normal need. Not hunger, not sleep, not even lust.

His heart pulsed out a particularly violent wave of the emotion. He slumped to the floor. An image flashed in his mind. He saw himself seen through another's eyes. This someone was shorter with reddish hair curtaining the image. His heart was slowing. However, with each beat he saw more of the image. The viewer's hand reached out to his face, but it was out of reach. The hand was feminine and slender, but strong. His eyes widen. This is Annabel's view and she was reaching for him, with all this intense need, need for him. She wanted him, desired him completely, utterly. In addition, she thought him out of reach. She wanted the No Life King to return her feelings.

"Foolish woman." He passed out. The heart stopped beating.

The soldiers surrounded her kneeling form. She saw Walter push through the circle, a bowl of her chowder and a spoon in hand.

"Ah, Miss Phoenix, I must congratulate on your culinary masterpiece." His face wore the same love struck gaze as the soldiers, as he spooned in a mouthful.

The SOUP! The soup was causing the weird behavior. Getting up immediately, she whacked the bowl out of Walter's hands. It clattered nearby, its contents sloshed on an oblivious man's boot.

"Stop eating the soup! It's making you guys act funny, especially you Pip." He was nearing her again.

"I've never been so serious, Annabel."

"No, you've been acting lovey-dovey since last night, since-" Her fingers went to her cheek. "My tears, Oh my god! I was crying when I made the soup, and you got the full brunt of it Pip." 'Just like the phoenix, mine have special properties. But, aren't tears supposed to heal wounds? Not make people love drunk!' Pushing through the soldiers and into the kitchen, she grabbed the pot and poured the remaining contents down the drain.

"_What is everyone standing around here for?_" Sir Integra's voice pierced through the door. She heard a scuttling of boots. A moment later, she entered the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Integra, there is no more chowder. It's been compromised." She set the empty pot in the sink.

"What do you mean 'compromised'?"

"My tears got in the soup, and it was effecting those who ate it and Pi-" Mr. Tayler and the Captain busted in. The cousin clasps both her hands together, while Pip tugs on her shoulders, opposite him.

"Miss Phoenix, I could treat you so well, lavish you with jewels and give you children of a strong, proud lineage." Both women were taken back at the confession.

"No, Annabel, what you need iz a strong man who can protect you and give you great passion."

Annabel having had enough of this bared her teeth in a sneer and ignited her body, effectively throwing off the two. She grabbed Integra and dragged her to another room.

"We need to talk." Annabel told all that happened since last night. Integra has her tears and the effected personnel tested. This took an hour, and only after this hour, Did Walter inform the two of them that Alucard had sampled her soup as well.

"Oh my god, I've entirely forgotten about him." 'Is that why he keeled over like that?'

"Alucard!" Integra called him. No response. Integra frowned and Annabel bounded out of the room for Alucard's chambers.

She stops at his door.

"Alucard? You okay in there?"

"_Leave me be, woman_!" His voice sounded strained.

She was not going to heed that, opening the door and stepping inside. Large puddles of blood stained the floor, his chair, and atop his coffin. He stood bent over it with bloody hands resting on it, his face hidden by black hair.

'Oh god, did he just kill someone?'

He had heard his master calling but refused to let her see him like this. It was because of a dream, he was like this. After passing out, a vision of the Paladin Anderson taunted him, while the image of Annabel stayed forever out of reach. Alucard stood tied to a pile of burning wood.

"She shall never be yours, vampire." Anderson grabbed Annabel from behind and plunged a bayonet into her heart, while Alucard could do nothing but watch in horror. Her eyes pleaded while he felt the life ebbing slowly from her…

His eyes had opened to a blurry, bloody vision. He wiped it away but the bloody tears did not stop seeping out of his eyes. He stood over the coffin, baffled at the strange hold the dream had over him. The amount of blood loss was causing his body to shake, or perhaps that was Annabel.

"Leave me alone, Spaz. I warn you." His voice cracked.

"What makes you think I'm going to heed that warning," approaching him, he looked at her then. She saw tears of blood streaked all over his face, and more streaked down his chin. Alucard figured she would be appalled at this and freak, and ask stupid questions, but instead she closed the gap and cupped his face in her hands, her thumbs wiping in vain at the leaking blood.

"Alucard," speaking softly, "Your skin is like ice." She worried.

"And yours is like fire." She smiled at that. Alucard leaned into her hands slightly.

"Do you need blood?" She asked, realizing he's likely lost several pints to the floor.

"Fairly soon."

"Will biting me and drinking a little make me a ghoul?" Alucard's eyebrow rose.

"No, it takes all for that to happen. Are you… offering?" The corner of his mouth twitched.

"Maybe. If my tears caused this, then maybe my blood can stop it."

"Your tears?"

"Yes. A few drops fell into the chowder I made last night. All the men who ate some started acting weird around me-"

"Did they all break down and sob." Alucard smirked at the pathetic image.

"No, they all… _wanted_ me. I got a marriage proposal from four of them, and Pip was the worst. He kept trying to kiss me even after I burned his hands and face. I found the mushiness quite ech." She stuck out her tongue in disgust. "I'm glad you're not acting like that. Otherwise I think I might have to shoot you." Her hands, now resting on his shoulders, were now red and stained up to her elbows. The green shirt she wore was brown and splotchy in front.

His head now rested on her forehead. "I shall keep that in mind." The leaking blood slowed to a trickle, but the loss made him lean heavily on Annabel. She noticed. Pushing his head back, she offered up her right wrist to his mouth.

"Just a little, Okay?" She watched his fangs lengthening before grabbing the arm with both hands and sinking his teeth in.

*Gasp* It hurt but not as much as she expected. It was almost erotic, feeling his tongue lap up the warm drops while his lips gently pressed and sucked. She briefly wondered why he did cry so fully. Did her tears of an angel truly wound the heart of a monster? He reacted so differently from the other men. She also wondered how Integra would have reacted to her soup had she eaten some. Annabel suppressed a giggle as her hand felt warmth returning to his face. 'I'm glad his face isn't always cold.' When she felt light headed, she jerked at her arm signaling enough, after a few more seconds, he pulled away licking the wound clean and released her.

Wooziness hit her. "Took too much, Alucard…" She swooned into his arms.

He looked down at her serene passed out face. Her deliciously warm blood now flowed through him making him feel giddy and strange or at least that's what he thinks is the reason why he leans down, caresses her cheek and places a lingering kiss upon her forehead, before taking her back to her chambers.

-**Chapter 26 Mind Reading**

Hours after waking in her own bed, Integra informed her of her findings. The effect on the men were temporary, likely to wear off in a week. Her tears do have the effect to heal wounds, however, and like the pyrotechnics; it is at her discretion how she uses them.

Integra, seeing as how the men were distracted with her, ordered Seras to take Annabel out for the next few evenings.

"Let's go to a club where there's dancing and head banging music and cheap drinks," exclaimed Annabel.

"Um, I don't know-" Seras bit her lip.

"Ooh, ooh! Let us go to a gay bar where no man is going to hit on me. You can be my lesbian lover!" Seras gawked.

*Giggles*

"Seras, your priceless you know that." Both giggled.

"I think a regular club will do." Seras decided.

Seras wore sneakers, faded blue jeans, and a pink long sleeve formfitting shirt with a moderate v-neck.

Annabel wore platform sandals, hip hugging black jeans, and a black form fitting long sleeve shirt with a revealing oval cut neck. A red rose woven into the front of the neckline. It exposed her collarbone and the cleft of her breast. A black hair band held her wavy red hair out of her face and flowed down deliciously down her back.

"I thought you were going out to avoid men, not attract them." Alucard stared at her wardrobe, his eyes a little hungry.

"I dress like this for me! Not, for anyone else. Besides, I have wanted to wear this for weeks. Alucard stared at Seras for a moment.

"Master! I can't go killing people just for staring!" Seras cried.

Annabel slapped her forehead. "I'm leaving right now, lets go Seras," exasperated.

After a short drive, the two arrived at a club called Monroe's. It was moderate sized, hard rock music echoing outside. Inside, the crowd was thick and lively. The DJ on stage jammed it to Marilyn Manson. Annabel glided right into the dancing crowd while Seras sat at the bar watching her and others dance. After a half hour, Annabel sat down beside Sera. Sweat glistened on her skin. After ordering a wine cooler, she looked at Seras.

"Are you going to dance or sit here like a log?" She asked, taking a big swig.

"I can't dance. Besides, I think you dance enough for the both of us."

"You sure? Okay, suit yourself, Log," she said, draining the glass. "Ooh, I love this song!" she exclaimed, hopping of the stool and into the crowd. Seras watched her dance with a little less coordination this time. It looks like alcohol goes right to her head. The occasional guy came up to Annabel for a dance and she obliged them. One buzzed blonde, unfortunately, had tried to kiss her. She wanted none of that and smacked him clear across the face for his trouble. He soon left the dance floor to nurse the blistering welt on his cheek.

Seras periodically had a man talk to her with small talk, however she shooed each one away, uninterested. Another half hour and Annabel was back ordering another drink, and chugged it like no tomorrow.

"Is there anyone here that catches your fancy, Seras Log?" Annabel leaned awkwardly on her hand.

"Not really."

"What iss your type of monn? Iss there someone… you like already, He he?"

"You are drunk." Pointed out Seras, avoiding the question. She was not going to tell her she had the hots for a certain captain.

"No… I am not. I… have had two (sticking two fingers up) drinks. It takes MORE than that to hinder my my… judgment."

"I think you're wrong."

"Huff, shows what you know." She hummed to herself. "This izz a nice melody, it's not very loud though, do you hear it, Seras? I think someone is playing it in the corner. Izz very pretty and handsome melody and itz got a little bit of a dark vibe too." Seras, was clearly confused. The DJ played some song by Alice Cooper, very loudly. The song was NOT pretty. Nevertheless, something did tingle her senses, or rather, someone did.

"I think I will get closer." She wondered to a far corner of the club. With unfocused eyes, she grabbed at the tall black haired man in red.

"Comemeer handsome lets dance. Itz such a great melody." She tugged at the coat and swayed back and forth. Her head looking up eyes closed. "Hold me now, don't be… Shy." Arms did grab her, tightly around her. "Ooh strong, he he." Her eyes cracked open to blurry red ones. "Red. I love red." '_So Sexy_!' She sighed, leaning into his chest.

'_Oh, and that hair! I just wanna to bury my face in that rugged, handsome mop!'_

**"_How many have you had_?"** The voice sounded both strange and familiar.

"Just two, big guy." '_He smells so fucking good!_' He cocked an eyebrow.

**"_Annabel_?"**

'_Alucard? He's not supposed to be here_.' she thought, looking around.

**"_But I am here Spaz. You're dancing with me_, _and your thoughts are delicious_."** He thought to her.

*gasp* her widen eyes cleared up to a very amused Alucard. "Oh, fuck. I am… drunk."

**"_Alcohol lowers your defenses, how interesting_."**

"_Get out of my head, you pervert_." She thought at him Still clinging to him.

**"_Oh, your voice sounds so beautiful in my mind. Please continue to berate me_."** His eyes brighten, looking down at her breasts pressing against his chest.

"_Blood lusting bastard, you're looking down my shirt_!" She pushes at him in vain. His grip never faltering. She was having trouble using her fire powers as well, Too drunk to focus. _"You better keep your hands off my goodies, you lecherous bat!"_

**"_Yes_!"** His grin reached ear to ear.

"_You're a sick, sick weirdo_." her hands pushing his devious face away, somewhat weakly.

**"_Your thoughts are not so pure, either._"**He delighted in her new found weakness.

"Ser- Ser- Police Girl!" She cried.

**"_She can't help you. You are mine… sweet Annabel_."** He sounded seductive in her mind.

*groan*

"Oh, fuck it," she muttered going limp and unconscious.

He watched her for hours after laying her on her bed. He watched her random dreams flutter in her mind before her mental barrier reasserted itself. He laid beside her with head propped on elbow. Most were snippets of everyday life, but a few were of a more passionate nature and they included a tall and dark vampire. Apparently, she had a bizarre fascination with his hair. In her dreams, she bit, nibbled, and touched at him wanting to taste and feel him every which way. He removed the hair band and trailed a long lock of her hair to his nose. He inhaled the scent and closed his eyes.

-**Review** is the word of the day so put it to good use!


	16. Porky's: The day after WAIT WRONG SHOW

Hiya hiya! I'm back! Okay this chappy has a lime and lemon in the bottom portion. If it upsets you, don't read it. its clearly marked. Please don't flame me. It's not overly important to the story of you don't read it. Review as always! Bye and hope you enjoy!

Annabel: A lemon? what's she talking about? Someone's gonna be drinking a lot?

Pip: (Whispers in her ear)

Annabel (Jaw drops to floor) What! With Who? If its that priest I'm gonna castrate him!

Pip: (day dreams about her and him)

Alucard: Grins deviously at her. (mentally thanking author)

Annabel: Why are you looking at me like that? (in a deer in headlights pose)

Disclaimer: dgfojhgijf;dnbaflgjerigjigpnmkclvms,.fjeiwfohd;vkc;bmrkphfivbfpgk[! SO THERE!

-**Chapter 27 The Hangover and then the Headache**

Annabel woke up with a hellish hangover, and oddly restrained in her bed. Her arm wrapped around a silky mass. A strong arm pinned her to a masculine chest. She loathed opening her eyes because the migraine might feel worse, if that was possible. Her other arm pined down between their bodies. She was still clothed in the evening wear, minus the shoes, and her hair was a mess. Collecting her will she cracked open an eye. A prominent pale chin and loose black hair filled the view.

Alucard. She relaxed momentary. Dead asleep he was and held her in his captive embrace. Thoughts of his intimate closeness ran through her head and her blood quickened in her body. The whole length of him touched hers. 'What the hell happened last night?' She only remembered dancing some and having a drink or… two? 'Did I? Did we? No, can't be.' His mouth was so close. Why was he in HER bed anyway? The fingers of her free hand moved up and down the muscles on his back, kneading and massaging. 'Damn traitorous hand, damn traitorous body.' She squirmed in retaliation to no avail. The man could probably sleep through a nuclear explosion.

*grunt* Why is he in her bed? Did something happen last night to change their relationship? She managed to free her other arm from between them. She was torn between trying to wake Alucard so she can get some aspirin to watching him sleep, while molesting his hair.

'I wonder what it would take to wake him?' She smiled deviously.

"Alucard. Wakey wakey" Nothing.

She pulled at his hair lifting his head up and releasing it. Nothing.

She pulled a leg back and kneed him in the groin. He grunted. About to do it again when he rolled onto his back taking her with him, and holding her tighter. 'How does he sleep in that coffin with all this movement?'

"Let me go (Banging her fist on his chest), you big ape!" She screamed. Still out cold. She gave up. "Insufferable bastard." She muttered in his ear. She stared at the closed mouth. "Hmm, might as well," licking her lips she pressed them gently on his. She felt him stiffen, and saw red eyes open. 'He wakes up to that! Figures.'

He growled at her. "It's still daylight, Spaz. Why?"

"Well, if you hadn't ME in your prison hold, I would have let you sleep! Now let go!" He released at once. She got up, punching him in the stomach. He growled again.

"What are you doing in my bed? What the hell happened last night?" She rubbed her head. He grinned that grin of his and phased out of the room.

Alexander Anderson took that day to visit his beloved angel. He asked Sir Integra as politely as he was able, for an audience with Annabel.

Walter informed Annabel there was a visitor for her in the main hall.

"Not another relative is it.?" Walter shook his head.

She rounded the corner and spotted Mr. Anderson with an old book in his hand.

*Groan* 'Lets get this over with.' She thought painfully.

"Miss Phoenix, a pleasure to see you again." He bowed to her. They were alone in the hallway.

"I'm afraid I can't say the same thing for you. What is it you want?" She stopped six feet from him.

Unaffected, "I have brought you the proof of your destiny." He opened the book and closed the distance. The page in question depicted a drawing of a fiery bird in flight ripping the heart out of a grotesque humanoid creature with long fangs and bat wings. Latin words captioned at the bottom.

"Very interesting imagery. I will admit that I do possess some phoenix like qualities, but this (pointing at the creature) could represent any number of things." She rubbed her temple.

"The writing explains below that the heavenly phoenix strikes down the lord of the undead, the evil one who drains human life." The aspirin was not working. She leaned her head against the wall.

"Annabel, are you all right?" A large hand squeezed her shoulder.

"Ya, just a big fu- flipping headache. Father Anderson, could you step away I-"

"Is it the heathen monster? Has he hurt you?" Clearly concerned and angry, his hand rested on her shoulder.

"No, I don't think so. You did not have to come. I do not believe it is my destiny to kill Alucard, other vampires and monsters perhaps, but not him, not Alucard."

Anderson took hold of both shoulders, "But you have the power!"

"I don't want to do it! I don't believe it! I love him!" She screamed it, confessing.

"NO! The heathen has you bewitched. The text says the heart of the fire angel shall go to a great hunter of evil, and they shall protect the innocent together." His eyes bored into hers.

"You failed to mention that part- wait a minute, you expected that hunter to be you! Ugh! I am sick of men!" She shoved him with more force than necessary and stormed away. Turning the corner and spotting a peeved Alucard, "Alucard, you have my permission to attack the Paladin!" Pointing behind her, and kept moving, and muttering "Self-righteous bastard."

"So, that's the presence that woke me. It'll be my pleasure." He appeared before the priest gun drawn.

"What is your business here, Priest?" A pair of bayonets appeared in his hands.

"The daylight does not suit you vampire. My business does not concern you."

*cling cling*

"Whatever business you have with Annabel, concerns me!"

"Well, perhaps it does. She is to betray you vampire!"

"She is to be my mate, Priest!" Alucard yelled, with more conviction than necessary, and Alucard had stunned himself at his own words. 'Mate? Annabel?' This did not go unnoticed by Anderson.

"Alucard! Anderson! What is the meaning of this?" Sir Integra's voice rang in the hallway. "Anderson you promised no bloodshed while here, and Alucard?"

"Yes, my master?" hoping.

"Go back to bed!"

"Master?" He moaned.

"NOW!" Integra was furious. The vampire reluctantly disappeared into the wall.

"I shall leave too, Miss Hellsing. Oh, please give this book to Miss Phoenix." Anderson replied, putting away the knives and exiting.

-**Chapter 28 Swatting the Pest and Lemonade.**

About a week later:

She tried to weasel out what happened that night she was drunk from Alucard, but all he would say was that she had lots of fun. 'Sounds like he had lots of fun, at my expense, the bastard. He's holding something back, I just know it!' she sighed in frustration. 'Oh well, I'll find out sooner or later.'

Annabel stared at the full moon on the roof of Hellsing Headquarters. She laid there hands behind her head, contemplating its beauty. It looked so much more brilliant than in her world. Her World felt foreign to her now. She belonged here. This is her world now. This world was illuminated brightly by the large satellite. The 'man in the moon' stared back. 'How lonely it must be the man in the moon, to be the only orbiting celestial object in the sky.'

She originally came up to get away from the still affected love struck men, mainly Pip and David. Pip was now able to maintain his distance most of the time. It was the cousin David who would not give her piece of mind. He remained polite, however, with his romantic pursuit. However, he was too polite, and too focused on her. He was obviously still compensating for what his double did to her. He hardly left her alone. Every time she looked around David was there in a corner of a room by himself, which was weird to say the least. Her tears must have really gone to his head.

"Miss Phoenix, May I sit with you?" David asked her. He insisted on her calling him David.

*Sighs* 'How does this guy find me?' An idea popped in her head.

"David, do you want to play a game?" His eyes lit up. "I hide, you seek. Wait five minutes then find me, okay?"

"Okay." David agreed.

She snuck into Alucard's chambers. None saw her, good. The vampire was off training Seras. She sat in his chair and fiddled with the sunglasses left on the table. She barely saw a thing with them on.

Off

On

Off

On

Off. "IIIIEEEEE!" Alucard was almost nose-to-nose with her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Keeping the chair warm for ya," setting his glasses back on the table, Annabel smiled sweetly.

"I don't need my chair warmed." He lifted her out of the chair and switched places. "Now what are…" She sat back down in his lap.

"So, how is Seras doing?" She asked, setting an elbow on his shoulder to fiddle with his hair. Alucard was tempted to shove her off but liked the way her fingers felt entwined in his black locks.

"Police Girl is coming along slowly. Mmmm. Did you want something?" inhaling her sweet feminine scent, he asked. Her womanly proximity made him achingly uncomfortable between his legs.

"Escape from that pesky cousin."

"Ha-ha, the pest has a pest."

"Hey!" He felt the harmless slap to his chest. "The man is suffocating me with kindness and unnecessary courtship. Your chamber is likely the only place he will not think to look for me in.

"Do you like him.?" She gave him a weird look.

"What the hell gave you _that_ idea? I wanted to push him off the roof twenty minutes ago. Hell, I still want to." Alucard's arms wrapped around her of their own accord. He stifled a hungry moan. Annabel felt the odd warmth of his seep into her and her heart skipped a beat.

*Knock Knock*

"_Excuse me sir, I was wondering if you've seen Annabel?_" She heard David through the door.

"Nooo…" She whimpered. Alucard threw his back and laughed deeply.

Like Annabel, Alucard detested the useless and annoying man's presence, especially since he smelled his attraction toward _his_ Annabel. He was going to get rid of him quickly.

The door opened to admit Mr. Tayler. "Ah, Mr. Alucard…. Oh!" He saw Annabel wrapped in the arms of the vampire Alucard.

"Get out!" Alucard growled menacingly, his eyes flared evilly. David's face drained of blood and was gone in a flash.

"Oh, Alucard! You're amazing!" She cupped his face and quickly kissed him on the lips.

She stared at him for a moment.

He stared back.

(AN: Lemon/lime warning! Skip the rest of the chapter if you don't want to read it!)

Their lips crushed hungrily back together. Neither could hold back their desires anymore. He plunged his long tongue into her permitting mouth. She moaned. He raked it along her teeth. Her tongue licked along his mouth then darted into his mouth feeling his sharp fangs. He bit down. She grasped, but did not stop the kiss. She only dug her nails into his scalp. Hot liquid pleasure coursed to her womanly core as Alucard's own undead body strained in raising desire. He groaned. He sucked and licked her tongue until it healed. His left arm wrapped tightly around her while his right gripped the base of her neck. She nibbled and tugged his upper lip before he brushed his wet mouth down her chin to the hollow of her throat. He licked and suckled the sensitive area. Her heart beat rapid while his own heated body pulsed in want. Her trembling moans played sweet music to his ears, and her skin turned a fiery glow. Her bright, blue eyes immersed in his swirling red ones.

"So beautiful." She sighed.

"Yes, you are." His voice sounded husky. Her hands quickly removed his tie and tore at the buttons of his silk white shirt. He in turn ripped open the front of her shirt and bra.

"I want to see." She said, her urgent hands roaming the bare part of his chest.

He immediately stood up taking her with him. In one motion, his coat and shirt fell to the floor. She now gazed at his full upper torso. She roved her fingers over his smooth pale skin. He was magnificent. Firm and lean muscles attached to broad shoulders. The few scars that marred his chest only made him more handsome. His eyes roamed over her bared chest. Her creamy breasts were perky and perfect. His hands held at her ribcage. His head leaned. His long hair tickled her shoulder and neck.

"You like what you see?"He purred nibbling her ear.

"No, you're hideous." her voice came out husky now.

"Too bad," Sinking fangs into her ear, he pulled her against him. She felt the hard arousal pressed against her tummy.

*Gasp* her eyes widened.

"This is what you do to me, Annabel. Do you know what I want to do to you?" Alucard didn't wait for a response. He turned her around, held her back to his chest, slid a hand into her jeans, and probed her wet delicate folds.

The fire angel gasped loudly and arched into that deviant hand. Her one hand clawed into his neck while the other tugged down on his shoulder. His fingers found her sweet nub. Her skin ignited in blue flames. He teased and tormented while she moaned and begged for release. She felt she was going to die from this sweet, eternal agony before her body finally shook in ecstasy.

"Ooh, Aluuucaaard!" She fell limp on his chest, breathing hard. She still felt his need at her back while he kneaded and squeezed her breasts. They fit perfectly in his masculine hands.

"Oh, boy." She sighed.

"There are no boys here." assuring her.

"Well, I already screamed your name once. Thought I'd try something else."

"I am going to make you scream my name again." digging his fingernails in.

*gasp* "That's what I thought." Desire filled her again.

Suddenly, her back hit the wall, finding herself completely nude. Alucard's clothes melted to the floor and she took a quick look down him.

"Go for it, big boy." No sooner had she said that Alucard thrusts into her sheath, wet and ready. He felt blissfully tight inside her. He growled in pleasure. Her arms and legs enclosed around him tightly. He began moving. Her need became greater and greater with every thrust, as his became more and more urgent.

"Oh, Red!" She panted. "Your so… You feel so big inside me… so oooooh!" She cried wantonly, trembling in the building pressure to bliss. Alucard panted in his own ragged breath, baring fangs with his swirling crimson eyes glazed in pent up need and pleasure. She squeezed his hips in rhythm with his increasingly rapid pace, amazingly keeping up.

He clawed deeply into her back while she sunk her teeth into him repeatedly in the shoulder, drawing just a little blood. Neither could take much more.

She screamed his name as he howled in release when they both shook in ecstasy at the same time. Both remained still and connected as Annabel panted from the aftermath and went limp in his arms.

"Annabel…the sweetest." Alucard said softly before carrying her onto his bed. They both laid on the bed enclosed in each other's arms.

"You are mine." He whispered in her ear.

"No, you mine, Big Red," she murmured back before falling into blissful sleep.


	17. Miz Phoenix in the Library with the Vamp

Another Chapter, And you thought it was Over! (Well i can pretend you thought it was over). there is a little nimey-ness but nothing too bad (or good). I really am starting to think about a sequel. ideas are poppen in my head for one though i think i might focus it on Seras, if i do. I'm not sure, well whatever, here's to ya!

Disclaimer: What to put here? Hmmm? Think, think, think. Oh yes a nice big poster of puppies. No! too cutzy stupid. how bout a shirtless hunky vamp drinking 'wine' yes yes yes!

-**Chapter 29 The Name**

She woke an hour later to Alucard's shimmering red eyes. She pinched his shoulder.

"What was that for?"

"Just making sure you're real."

"Still think I'm a hallucination?"

She giggled. "Not anymore." She pushed Alucard onto his back and planted her thighs on his chest. She gave him a wicked smile. "My turn."

And so it went through the night. She gave as much as she got, which was quite a bit(Wink wink). They were evenly matched in passion. One denied the other nothing, passion wise, until both tired near dawn. Blood wise, Alucard snacked a pint or two out of her without her fainting, finding that she replenished her red cell count rapidly much to his delight. After his second helping, Annabel retaliated by nipping him aggressively in the neck and tasting his blood. Expecting a bitter iron tang, she instead experienced a mild almost fruity sweetness in her mouth. Alucard licked and kissed at the thicker than normal blood staining her lips. "You like?" He asked, smirking at her pleased face.

"Wow, can I bottle you up and use it in my cooking?" giggling, before Alucard locked lips with her again and resumed their impure activities.

Both bathed in sweat as Alucard held her tightly. She drew little circles on his chest.

"Do vampires normally do this sort of activity? Or is it just you, the No Life King?" She queried.

"You mean mating?" She gave him a 'no duh' look. "A true Nosferatu can and do when they find the proper mate. It does not happen often as most of us are solitary creatures."

"Does that mean that I am…. your proper mate?" She hoped she wasn't going to regret hearing the answer.

He pondered the question a bit. He did not feel the emptiness in himself anymore and realized he hadn't felt it for a while, and Annabel was truly a good lover in bed, surpassing anything he had ever expected from a human. 'Well, she wasn't quite human was she? Yes, she is the mate I desire. And, she is a good fighter. Though spastic and troublesome at times, she is the one I want at my side.'

He caressed her cheek. "You are MINE!" He emphasized.

"For Life?"

He leaned in. "Forever." She cooed, snuggling closer into his embrace.

Half asleep already she whispered, "Love you too, Blood Drinker." In minutes, both were dead to the world.

She walked about the park, not a care in the world. The soft breeze caressed her cheek, the sun warmed her skin, and the grass tickled her feet. Integra gave her the day to do as she pleased. She sat down on a secluded bench, closed her eyes and listened to nature.

She woke up on the bench a few hours later, disoriented and head aching. 'I don't remember falling asleep. Oh well.' Shrugging it off and headed toward the nearby shops.

Near dusk, she returned to the manor with a shopping bag in each hand. After setting her things in her room and grabbing her sword, she headed for the gun range for some practice. The first man to approach her on the range was David, the stupid lovelorn look gone from his face.

"You are no longer a goddess to me! That unclean beast had his hands all over you. You are nothing but a Vampire's Whore!" He yelled calling attention to nearby personnel.

"What. Did. You. Say? I am nobody's whore!" She walked up to him, grabbed his expensively clothed hide, and set his entire attire on fire. (A/N: Ooo look I rhymed!) The others gawked, and snickered at the now naked cousin who ran bare assed, shrieking, back into the manor, while Annabel walked off.

After she calmed down, which was quickly since she enjoyed setting the lazy ass on fire, she spotted Seras and Pip in the hallway. Seras was awkwardly twisting her hands behind her back while Pip was putting on his usual charm. 'Well, at least he's over me thank god.'

"Seras, don't listen to a word that man says. He is just trying to get into your pants." Annabel said teasingly. Seras blushed three shades of red.

"Wow, Seras, I didn't know you had that much blood in your cheeks. It's very becoming."

"_Dame de Rouge_, you are in bright spirits today. Did something or someone, happen lately?"

She was about to open her mouth when Alucard appeared before them.

"Spaz, are you flirting with other men?" His angry stare pinned on Pip.

She fingered his tie. "Are you jealous, Alucard? I would never have thought." She beamed her best smile at him.

"No one is to touch you Annabel. You belong to me." She rolled her eyes.

"Again with the possession thing! Does it say anywhere on my body property of the No Life King, no it does not. Now wha-" She went cross-eyed when she felt prickling cuts along her back. She lifted up her shirt.

"No Life King." Seras read.

"Now it does." Smirked the No Life King.

"GAAAAAA, Alucard!" Her hands clawed ready to squeeze the un-life out of him. He phased out of the room with that damn smile on his face.

The cut healed but she could still faintly see his "brand" in the mirror.

"Fuck." 'He is _so_ going to pay for that,' she thought. 'But what?'

She stood, arms crossed, glowered at him trying to burn a hole into his forehead. He sat smugly in Integra's office. She want to wiped that stupid grin off his face, but because of Integra's presence she remained civil and nonviolent. She cocked her head to one side when a delightful image of Alucard's hair aflame burning away to reveal a charred bald head. A smile crept into her face widening dramatically, and when that happened his fell. 'I wonder if I really will burn his hair off, he is rather sexy _with_ hair.'

"Miss Phoenix, are you listening? I asked you a question. Why did you disgrace my cousin in front of my men?" Integra tapped her cigar on an ashtray.

"Yes Spaz, please tell." Alucard's smile was back up, though not as wide, his full attention on her.

"Is that why you're here, dog breath?" Her voice laced with ice. He nodded.

Turning her full attention to Integra to ignore the nosy creep in the chair. "I burned every molecule of his pompous clothes because he insulted me."

"What did he say?" He asked.

"Why don't you go probe his mind and find out, meddling bastard."

"I have. He only thinks of his embarrassment." She saw Integra rubbed the bridge out her nose.

"Sir Integra, you looked stressed. I think you need a vacation, away from work (waving an index finger at the creep in the chair), away from Heathen vampires (waving again), away from blood and guts (and again), away f-"

"My cousin, Annabel! Spit it out. I haven't got all day." She squashed the cigar in her ashtray.

"Whore. That's what your cousin said and he deserved what he got." She stated.

"Hmm. Hardly a punishment for that whelp, no offense my master." He stood right beside Annabel now, who still had arms crossed, but leaned slightly toward him. "You are nobody's whore." His hand phased through her shirt and caressed her lower back where his name was. He leaned into her ear. "You are mine, alone, Spaz." He whispered. She secretly enjoyed the touch, but was still mad at him for that brand he put on her.

"Back off right now, mutilator. I'm not kidding." Her voice slightly affected from his touch. He didn't stop. "I swear I'm gonna burn it off and I don't mean your hand!" He finally pulled the hand away.

"Oooh, such hostility. I think I like her. Can I keep her my master?" He teased.

"Grrrrrrrr!" She shoved him across the room, breaking a chair as he landed on it. A pair of blackened hand prints burned into his chest.

The crazy bat laughed joyously.

"Spaz, you are going to be such fun!" He disappeared before she could do anymore damage to him.

*Grrrrrr!* Her fists shook at her sides.

Integra having witnessed the whole thing drew her own conclusions. "Annabel, what has my servant done to you to make you unusually pissed off at him?"

Annabel walked over, sat her rump on her desk, and lifted her shirt.

"Oh. I see. That is definitely worth being mad about, and you are paying for that chair. You are dismissed."

"Yes, Sir Integra," and left.

-Chapter 30 Her Destiny

She sat in the library studying the book Father Anderson left her, and a Latin translation book along with it. Integra's cousin finally left the manor for his own, which she was glad. Seras and the No Life King left for a mission, which she was also glad, but it did leave her a little bored, and she had put off looking into the so-called destiny Anderson shoved at her. She delayed mostly because she did not want to believe it.

She found that Latin was really hard to understand, so she focused on the pictures, especially the one Anderson pointed out. It was faded with age. She still noticed details she hadn't seen in her head-hammering state. The phoenix was not crushing the beast's heart with its claws, it was holding it almost delicately. The Phoenix's eyes looked sad, rather than determined. Yes, it was definitely sad, she could see a faint teardrop over the heart. Why would it cry over the monster's heart? She thought. The creature himself, was standing, chest bared, claws down, and wings at rest. There were no defensive wounds on either, except the cut in the chest, yes a cut, not a gash.

It probably meant nothing, other than the artist's discretion of detail. 'I could draw a more horrific scene than this nameless artist could if I wanted to.' She thought a little darkly. "I've been hanging around that vampire too often." She said aloud.

"It would seem so, Miss Phoenix." Walter's voice jolted her out of her musings.

"Hey Walter, I was just going over this obscure mythology book trying to make sense of it."

"And how is going?" He pulled out a seat next to her.

"Not good. I can't read Latin." He chuckled.

"Want some help with that?"

"Let me guess, you can read Latin." He nodded, and then skimmed over the story.

"Do you know what it is about?" He asked.

"Something about a great phoenix bird destroying the Lord of the undead then falling in love with some holy exterminator." She replied.

"Incorrect, Annabel. Who told you that?"

"What do you mean incorrect? What does it say?"

"The story is about a Phoenix who falls in love with the Lord of the undead. She purifies his heart so he can see the good in the world and be better for it."

"You're absolutely sure, Walter?"

"My Latin is impeccable, Annabel." He said with confidence.

*giggle* She falls out of her chair.

She hits the floor in a laughing fit. Tears stream out of her as she grips her stomach because she's laughing so hard. Walter backs away, knowing her tears could spell disaster, however, rather clueless as to what is so funny.

*Snort* Alucard and Seras appeared then. He wanted to know what he missed. He has never seen her in such a fit.

She was gasping for air. "Oh, Alucard… I love you fucking bastard!"

*Laugh*

"Seras, I love you too! Can I adopt you?"

*Short* "Walter you are the best!"

*Giggle* "that _stupid_ Paladin!"

*Chort* "He got it WRONG!" *Snort*

*Gasping*

She wiped the tears with her sleeves while resting her light-headed skull on the floor.

"Laughter at the Judas Priest deserves to be shared." Alucard awaited her explanation.

Still lying on the floor, she pointed at the table. "The book on the table, he gave it to me. Said my destiny was to destroy you then run away with a vampire slayer. *chort*

"I see now. Hmm hmn." Walter grinned.

"Yah. He misinterpreted the story though. Really Badly!" She stood up, cupped Alucard's head and kissed him squarely on the lips, shocking both Walter and Seras. His arms automatically wrapped around her. He smelled of fresh gunpowder. She pulled away after a few moments with great reluctance from Alucard.

"Walter says the story is about the Phoenix falling for the undead lord and helping him, not destroying him. It's like an archaic Beauty and the Beast."

"Is that so? Hmn hmn." She felt his chuckle in his chest. She twirled one of his locks of hair in her fingers.

"Poor Anderson, he's gonna crack when he finds out… So, um, how was scum busting?" She pressed a bit against him. He was hard already, the horny bastard.

"Walter, Police Girl, leave us." He commanded and both obeyed quickly. The door locked behind them.

Walter and Seras exchanged knowing looks. "I told you it would work Walter. They just needed a little nudge."

"You hit it on dot the dot Miss Victoria. I just hope Miss Phoenix is enough woman for Alucard."

"And vise versa, Walter." smiling the two meddlers meandered away from the library.

Back inside.

"Whoa whoa, wait a minute. I'm still mad at you buster!" She squealed when he squeezed her ass toward him. She felt instantly wet between her thighs, and sighed in need. "Oh what the hell. I can be angry later." He grunted.

Her fingers laced into his hair. "Can I see it long?"

"What?" His eyes red with lust.

"Can I see your hair so long it covers me? I know it can be long." He saw great desire shine in her eyes and mild surprise when his hair grew out through her fingers and draped over her all the way down to her ankles. She cooed with pleasure and lavished her hands and arms in his heavy tresses.

"You're not going to start braiding it are you?"

*giggle* "No, but thank you for the image though. You would look s- iiieee!" He tore off her pants and panties in one motion, and lifted up her legs upon his shoulders.

"I'm going to change that, wench!" Declared Alucard.

His large hands supported her back while his long tongue delved into her sweet wetness.

*Gasp* Her eyes widened in unbridled pleasure and all thoughts of black braided tresses went out the window.

All she could do was pull on his hair for dear life while he tortured her petals to new heights. She sighed and begged for release. He loved it when she begged and when he denied her, until he couldn't withstand it himself anymore. The Library table was put to good use that night and the whole of the Hellsing manor found out that Miss Annabel Phoenix has a _very_ strong voice.

-You now what you need to do. Use the force, Luke. No no not that! It's **review** people! YAY my favorite part! Love me love me! i know I'm good *giggles insanely in my own little world* I've recently discovered H.I.M. Listening to him right now. I love his voice, oooooh...


	18. Insanity Insues and Some Blood Too

Hi, I'm Back! Okay a lot happens in this installment, and you'd think it would be longer too? But it isn't, oh well. I do believe we are approaching the end, DUN DUN DUN!

Disclaimer: I don't care what you say! I'm writing it anyways!

-**Chapter 31 Tainted Blood**

On the phone.

"_It's done. They should receive the goods an hour before dusk._"

"_Good. When do you expect it to take affect?_"

"_Fairly quickly. Half hour at the most, your Holiness._"

"_How will we know it has worked?_"

"_Remember, we had someone on the inside strategically placing hidden cameras and sensors. They do not expect a thing_."

"_Good job, my disciple. Go with God_." Click. 'How dare she, his 'Angel' embarrass him like that. She was nothing but that vampire's whore now. She'll deserve what's coming to her.' Revenge encompassed the disciple's mind.

She trotted down the hallway toward Alucard's chamber, bucket in hand. She walked in setting his meal on the table. He was still asleep in his coffin. She decided to wake him. She carefully opened the lid to gaze at him. She admired his peaceful face for a moment. She lean over on the head end and pressed soft lips on his.

Hands grabbed just under her armpits.

*FWAP!*

She was on her back on top of him. Strong Arms held her in place.

"Good Evening, My Mate!" Alucard beat her to the punch.

"Sigh, that's supposed to be my line." She laid there, soaking up the feel of his length.

"You are getting predictable Spaz."

"Never!" She said as if she were saying it to her impending doom, and wrapped her arms around his neck as best as she could in her position.

He sat up, Annabel now in his lap and moved to face him.

"I have your din din." His eyes roved over to her neck. She frowned. "On the table! I am not the main course."

"But you are dessert." Her eyes twinkled in impure thoughts.

"Hm, we'll see." He let her out of his grasp.

Soon both were standing. Alucard grabbed the blood pack and drained it in one long gulp.

"You should chew your- no, never mind. Bad idea. I need to deliver Seras' share."

"I will go with you. She needs to be punished if she doesn't drink." They were down the corridor.

"You know you attract more flies with honey than vinegar." She said.

"She is not a fly, and neither am I, and you should stay out my business with Police Girl. She is mine to deal with." He stopped walking.

"Oh, does she have your name branded on her back as well?" She replied tartly. She swiveled her head back.

"Alucard!" He was leaning heavily against the wall, a hand gripping his chest, and his face contorted in pain. She dropped the bucket and ran to him. He instantly clawed into her arms holding her to his chest.

"You did it again, Wench! Why?" His body was hot and shaking.

"What! I did nothing!" Her hands were at his neck and she could feel a strong pulse and he was breathing heavily onto her face, _breathing_? His fangs shrunk into normal canines and dark brown swirled into his eyes obliterating the once brilliant red. His skin also flushed into a lively pink tinge.

"Oh my God, you've become a human!" Her senses were no longer detecting his vampiric presence, and she missed it immediately. "What do you mean, again? This is the first I've seen it." She cupped his human face, her face etched in worry. "I need to get you to the infirmary." Seras stumbled out her door in pink pajamas.

"Master!" She saw Annabel propping up Alucard like a crutch.

"Seras, I need your help! Master's in trouble." She quickly took her master's other arm over her shoulder and began walking.

"I don't need help, Wench. It's your damn tears again!" He said between clenched teeth.

"You can barely stand right now and it's not my fault, so stop calling me Wench!" She really wanted to drop him to the floor right now, just for his accusations, but he really did need help. She and Seras quickened pace. Annabel was fierce with worry. 'Nothing is suppose to harm him! He's indestructible… isn't he?'

They finally reached the infirmary and placed Alucard on a bed. The current physician rushed over in shock and tried to assess the situation.

Integra was assigning duties to a pair of new recruits. Walter stood by her side like a dutiful retainer.

The com system cracked to life.

Annabel's panic-stricken voice pierced into her quiet office. "_Sir Integra! Walter! Come to the Infirmary, Now! I'm not fucking kidding!_"

After a quick dismissal both Walter and Integra hurried to Annabel where she saw her servant laying limp on a gurney with Annabel clutching his hand and feeling his sweating forehead.

"Alucard!" Integra ran to his side. Brown eyes gazed at her. "Alucard, what has happened to you?"

"It was in the blood." His gaze went to Annabel.

"Don't blame me! I got the blood pack straight off the delivery truck. There was no way I could _taint_ it. Okay?" Her brows furrowed in worry as she used a cloth to wipe his face.

Integra short fuse got shorter. "Annabel! WH-"

"He's human, Sir Hellsing, and suffering from blood poisoning. He needs a transfusion." Spoke the physician.

"How can he be human? There is no way to bring one back from the undead."

"From what I've realized from working here is that nothing is impossible. It is unfortunate for Mr. Alucard that I do not know his original blood type for the blood running in his veins now is mostly a mixture of donated blood." Explained the physician.

"Try everything doctor! I'll not have my top exterminator die from simple blood poisoning." Her word was law.

"My Master. I didn't know you cared. I shall endeavor not to disappoint you." He said weakly." Integra turned to Walter.

"Walter, find out what was in that blood, how it got there who put it there, everything."

"Yes, Sir Integra." He took a long look at his old friend and departed.

"Master, you can beat this, you always have." Seras' eyes were shiny and hopeful. He smiled lightly at his fledgling before cringing in scouring pain in his veins. His human heart struggling to pump the now poisonous red liquid that was once sustenance.

-**Chapter 32 The Cure**

She never left his side. She periodically patted his forehead, brushed hair from his face, and squeezed his hand. He wanted to bark at her to leave him alone, however, he secretly enjoyed the "mother-Henning" she was doing. No one had coddled him in a very, very long time. He no longer thought her at fault, she may torture him from time to time, but she was not vicious in her crazy schemes.

He told himself that he was not going to fall asleep or pass out. If he was to die, he was going to stare straight into its eyes. He did not have much faith in the Hellsing doctors. He thought most were inept. He looked into his mate's eyes. She was currently deep in thought. He could almost feel her worry and did not like it.

"Stop frowning, it does not become you." He stared at her. The corners of her mouth lifted slightly.

"What if I used my tears to specifically heal you? I mean you are human now. What could it hurt?"

"I am not going to be a heart sick sniveling idiot." He said with disdain. It was getting hard for him to breath.

"That was an accident. It was because '_I'_ was feeling heartsick that night. I feel the need to heal, to make you strong again." She had that sad puppy dog look in her eyes, and he hated it.

"Fine, but if I start acting like a drooling idiot you have to shoot me. You said so." He croaked out.

"Promise. My Mate." She concentrated on positive healing thoughts and letting the tears fall that she had held back. These tears held a glittery shine that Alucard could see before his vision started to blur. She wiped a large tear with her middle finger and gently rubbed the salty liquid on his lower lip.

*Gasp!*

At the large intake of breath he felt soothing warm flow into his face, into his chest, and blanket into his limbs. The pain in his veins disappeared. He felt incredible. He felt so very alive.

His upper torso shot up from the bed and twisted toward Annabel. She stood as the doctors paused at the action. Alucard grabbed her hard and planted his lips full on hers. His legs swung off the bed and pressed her against the wall while the fingers of his right hand probed into her delicious head of red hair.

She mumbled against his mouth. He pulled away for a moment.

"Does this mean I have to shoot you now?" He tilted his head back and laughed.

"No, it just means I'm happy you didn't screw up." Her mouth dropped in shock.

"Oh, You son of a Bi-" He claimed her lips again with greater fervor. In a moment, her arms embraced him tightly with equal passion.

Alucard felt a tap on his shoulder. He growled at the interruption but turn his head.

"Walter, old friend. What have you come up so far? And Integra, my master, I told you I wouldn't disappoint." He grinned, allowing Annabel to stand beside him.

"I can see that. Now that you are out of danger, we need to perform some tests. To see how permanent it is and if we could use it in the future."

"Walter, I'd like to know how someone got a hold of some of my tears for their own scheme, and who, so I can burn them to cinders, very slowly." Alucard smirked at her vengeful tone. "No one messes with my No Life King!"

"Being possessive are we, Spaz?" chiding her lightly.

"Well you always acting so possessive of me, so why the hell not."

Chuckles softly; "No one owns the King. It is I who owns you, Annabel. Remember that," whispering it her ear. She lets his superiority complex slide this time and leaned into him. She was just happy he was alive, well not literally, but you know walking, talking, being an ass, that sort of thing.

The group conversed while Alucard's blood and Annabel's tear samples were taken. They concluded that tears were taken from her during an outing Annabel had by herself. The humanizing effect on vampires for all its intensive purposes was only temporary much to Alucard's relief, however none knew how temporary. The composition of the tears in the donated blood was flawed. It would kill any human turned vamp with blood poisoning. All the blood packs delivered that night were compromised. Someone had switched them at the local hospital. All of them could only think of one person to blame.

Alucard - 'Judas Priest! You are going to pay!'

Integra - 'Damn Iscariot! The meddling fools!'

Annabel - 'Alexander Anderson, you are _so_ off my Christmas list.'

Walter - 'The Paladin. Of course.'

Seras - 'Father Anderson? He is such a rat!'

It was in the early morning hours when crashes and gunfire permeated the air at the manor. Some one was trying to get in and succeeding.

"_Sir Integra! We have an intruder. He's cut down through our men and is on the first floor_."

"Who the hell is it!" She screamed at the com.

Annabel looked across the office at Alucard. "I have a bad feeling about this." Stood up and grabbed her sword off the table. She had it with her because she hacked at a practice dummy earlier to relieve tension.

"Where are you going Miss Phoenix?" Ordered Integra.

She stopped at the door. "Someone needs to teach this guy a lesson and I feel the need to do so, and… I think I know why he's here." She left without another word. Alucard stood up to follow her, but was held back by Integra.

"I think I know too. Miss Victoria, go after her." Ordered Integra.

"Protect her, Seras." He added.

"Yes Sirs!" and ran after Annabel.

- **MINI Chapter 33 The Insane Fight**

It was not long until she came upon the intruder. Seras was close behind her with a large gun in hand. She was happy to have the back up.

He stepped out of the shadows, his hanging cross and bloody bayonets glinted in the faint hall light.

"Father Anderson, if you wanted to come visit me you should have made an appointment instead of hacking down Sir Integra's men. I would have understood if you wanted to see me." Her voice held ice.

"I am not here to see you Miss Phoenix. I want the Heathen Alucard." His approach unwavering.

"Well, I'm sorry, but the heathen Alucard isn't here. You'll just have to do with me." Her sword was at the ready, and aflame.

"Out of my way heathen whore!" That pissed her off. So much for holy angel. She blasted out a fireball to his chest. Nothing but a little singeing.

"Blessed Clothes! You've got to be kidding me!" He was getting rather close.

*BANG BANG BANG!*

Seras shot away. Nonetheless, it only slowed him down and both Seras and Annabel backed up quick. Well his face can't be blessed she thought, and fired another volley. A pair of blessed bayonets crossed upward and effectively blocked the fireball.

"Aa, Seras. I'm a frick'n idiot, to think to go against him!" She screamed out then an idea came to mind. It was dangerous, hell the situation's already dangerous, and so it just might work.

She whispered to Seras. "Fire at his head, and keep firing." She nodded and began to fire.

In a crouching run, she charged the Paladin, the double-fisted sword raised over her head.

Anderson paused and spread his legs to brace himself for the awkward attack. The Draculina continued to fire her rounds in his face. He blocked them easily. She thinks to distract him with a clumsy attack. He was ready to deflect the sword from the arm she was looking to aim. Unbeknown to him she was only pretending to aim for the arm.

However, a moment later his eyes widened in shock and in excruciating pain.

At the last moment, she dropped onto her back and slid between his legs, slicing with her very sharp sword, deeply into that sensitive area of the male body. Blood spattered all over her face and shirt while he collapsed into a fetal position. Annabel quickly disarmed him of his weapons and prayer pages. Annabel asked Seras to get rope and tie him up, which she did very tightly much to Anderson's disagreement. Integra and Alucard appeared soon after.

"You have much to explain, Self-righteous Ass whole!" Annabel turn her back on the priest toward Alucard who held out Casal low in his right hand. She smiled lovingly at Alucard, her sword dripping blood at her side, until both Integra and Alucard's eyes widened suddenly. She heard Integra scream her name before a slicing blackness consumed her.

Blood splattered the walls. A body and head hit the floor.

**-Review!** it's all i got to say! Dang it!


	19. Inflamed Blood and Bleeding Fire REVISED

REVISED a little. Someone wanted to see Annabel's transformation, and well i added it. i think it should have had it in first place so there!

-**CHAPTER** **34 The Heated Fight**

From Alucard's position it felt like slow motion. Anderson somehow free of his bindings, stood revealing a hidden bayonet, and took one clean swipe to Annabel's neck. His gun felt too heavy, and too slowly he lifted and fired repeatedly into Anderson's skull. He went down. Alucard dropped the empty gun and ran to her body. He knelt and lifted her severed head gently off the floor and pressed it against his chest. Lifelessness stared out of her beautiful blue eyes. Blood was all over soaking into his clothes and his body was shaking. Searing agony and grief pierced his heart. 'Annabel, you completed me, filled the void. I… need you… I can't have you gone, not now, not by that freak of nature priest!' He loathed this feeling of loss so he settled on revenge.

'How dare he take her away from me, just when I found the one woman that completed me, loved me, foolishly, unconditionally.'

Setting her head gently down, he turned to the regenerating filth. With bare hands, he proceeded to pommel the shit out of him. Anderson fought back and both rolled around on the floor, forcing all others to back away. Anderson punched Alucard in the nose making it bleed. Alucard ignored the pain and dug his human nails into the priest's throat ripping out a good chunk of skin. Blood squirted out briefly before the wound regenerated.

He wished he had grabbed his Jackal that he had left behind. He wanted to shove the muzzle down his throat and blow his brains out. It had proved too heavy to wield in this weak human body. He cursed the damned priest to the darkest pits of hell.

Anderson thrusts his opponent off him, not used to being without his weapons, and kicked Alucard in the stomach as he lunged at him again. Momentary stunned, Alucard spat out blood onto the priest face, before grabbing the foot and twisting it backwards, relishing in the crunch of breaking bone and gasp of pain from Anderson.

"I will do the same to every bone in your Goddamn Catholic body, Priest!" He seethed.

"Not bloody likely!" as Anderson jerked Alucard's hair and rammed his head into a wall.

The two, getting exceedingly bloody and bruised, were too absorbed to notice any of the surrounding activity. Both men sported shiners and screamed at each other.

"Die already you fucking pathetic excuse for a man!" Alucard reamed an elbow into his ribcage.

Blood leaked out of his mouth. "Go to damnation with your heathen whore!" He was on top now banging Alucard's head into the floor.

*Grrrrrr* he dared to insult her. "You'll pay for that!" he spat, twisting his head and clawing into his arm and sinking teeth into the Paladin's palm as hard as he could. He felt the thumb break before he was face punched with the other hand.

From Seras's stand position she stood shocked. Annabel was dead and she watched her master cradle her good friend Annabel. He looked torn with grief until he lunged at Father Anderson. Being human she worried for her master's life until she saw he was holding his own with the despicable priest. She silently cheered him on and itched to go get her harcannon and blow him to pieces.

As she was watching to two fight something caught her eye. The blood splattering the walls around Annabel's body started glowing blue. the fringes burst into deep violet and traveled like a ribbon toward her sprawled form. Sir Integra noticed too, actually everyone did, except for the two brawling men, who were yelling and exuding anger at each other.

As the flames grew closer, ash began swirling in the air just above her body. Her body started glowing the same Violet from the inside out. The red strands of her hair lifted off the ground and swirled in a mysterious breeze before her head along with her body ignited in a bright burst of orange and blue fire. Soon there was nothing left but a large pile of glowing embers and scorch marks around the floor and walls. Seras and Integra shared curious looks at each other. Could it be what was happening what what they thought was happening? Everyone's eye's darted between the fighting pair and the pile of ash.

Sure enough, when the embers became blue and winked out, a hand lifted out of the ash with the short sword clutched tightly in it. Annabel sat up, the ash falling away leaving a thin coat of grey ash all over her skin, face, and hair. Her blue eyes shined brightly at Integra and Seras before they darted toward Alucard and Anderson. She stood up gracefully on her shapely bare legs, as if her beheading never happened and marched over to the blonde priest who was on top of her beloved.

"Get the Hell off my lover, Anderson or I swear you will be wishing for the fires of Hell!"

Pausing in their assault, both men looked up shocked, at a standing, ash covered, sword in hand, and in the buff, Annabel. When they just stared she rolled her eyes, grabbed Anderson's hair and yanked him away from Alucard with surprising force. He hit the wall. Seras and others re-secured him.

Annabel lent a hand for Alucard and he took it. Alucard stood up. Every muscle ached, except for one, which was busting with elation at her living, breathing, and beautifully complete body.

"You risked your life Spaz." He looked angry and immensely relieved. "But you are so beautiful to me right now." He cupped her cheeks wiping at the ash with thumbs, but instead smearing blood onto her face. He nuzzled and kissed her face with feather light touches. She never knew he could be so gentle. A hand touched his bloody face in like matter.

"Alucard?"

"Yes?"

"Why am I naked?"

"Hm, hm. I do believe you were resurrected. The clothes did not come with you." Her hand flew to her neck. "I am so glad I still have you to torture everyday." He kissed her hungrily, cutting off a response.

"Ahem." Intregra interrupted. "The Paladin?"

"Oh, yeah." She blushed behind her ash and blood smeared face. "Father Anderson, that was underhanded of you, attacking from behind. Have you no honor? And what happened to that angelic pet name of mine?" she pointed her sword at him "And if you use that other name, again, I'm gonna cut you, again."

Silence.

"Why have you assaulted my home, Mister Anderson? Answer me! I will not be as merciful as Miss Phoenix." Annabel mouthed a silent "whoa".

"To kill the heathen vampire Alucard." He spat.

"But he's not a vampire right now, is he? And you knew that didn't you? Thought you could take advantage of the situation. Answer me!"

"He should be dead hours ago already! But that damn- woman, interfered." Addressing Annabel. "You are no better then that creature beside you!"

"And you are no better than my ex-boyfriend David Tayler!" Not caring that he did not know the history, but his eyes told her he recognized the name anyways. "How do you know about my interference? I doubt you can read minds."

Alucard grabbed the Paladin's collar with both hands and pulled him up the wall as far as humanly possible. Damn, he missed his vampiric strength. "How, do you know? Judas Priest. Please, do tell. I think my sweet Annabel would gladly rip you a new one, not that I wouldn't _love_ to do it myself."

"All right, Ye bloody heavens!" relinquishing. "There are cameras and sound devices hidden throughout yer mansion, Sir Hellsing. Good luck finding them all."

"Rrrr. Who put them there?" Integra raged. Anderson's eyes darted to Annabel for a split second. It dawned on her. It did puzzle her when she found him in the oddest places around the manor and now she knew why.

"Oh no," Annabel groaned, her voice rising with each word. "Sir Integra, Your damned, harmless, cousin! Is a traitor!"

"That's right Sir Hellsing," cracking a smile. "You can't even trust yer own flesh and blood though that's nothing new for you." Alucard punched his head in, finally knocking him unconscious and fell into a heap.

Integra started walking away. "Someone, get rid of that garbage." waving at Anderson disgustingly "and start debugging the manor."

-**CHAPTER 35 Sweet Revenge**

Alucard watched Annabel standing deep in thought. "What's on your mind, Spaz?" He put his bloodied coat around her.

"Did I really have my head cut off?" He nodded and embraced her tightly.

"Wow. Well, I guess that proves I can be 'reborn'. Did you know that was going to happen?"

"No, I did not." His nose nuzzled into her hair and inhaled her fragrance as if was for the last time."

"You… missed me big time, didn't you, Red?" Her voice soft and full of love.

"I did." He admits, his voice soft and caressing, "More than you know." Her hand caresses his cheek with a knowing smile. They stand there holding each other for several minutes.

Annabel's mind focuses back on the Paladin. "Hmm, I wonder why Anderson sees me as a slut now, he was so adamant befor-" She paused, mischief danced in her eyes as her smile grew wide.

"I know that look Spaz. Please do tell."

"I wonder... if there are... any of those... cameras... in the library?" A giggle escaped her lips.

"They would have gotten a show." He grinned as well. Anderson must have seen their 'play.'

"They would have impaled themselves on their own crosses." She laughed.

"Let's go find them." Alucard said.

"Yes, lets." Annabel agreed and both headed for the library.

It took all day to round up the hidden surveillance, and yes, two cameras and one sound device were found in the library, much to the couple's delight. One of the several Iscariot members who viewed the video, unfortunately, fell out his chair at the unholy image and now has disturbing nightmares for life.

As for David Tayler, Integra had him brought in and thrown into a detention cell the next day. He remains there in the cell pondering his demise. Sir Integra is still undecided as to what to do with him. Seeing as he was family she didn't want to kill him outright, however his traitorous act was unforgivable, that is if that priest Anderson was telling the truth, which at the time would not have been in his best interest to lie.

Down in Alucard's chambers Annabel hatches a plan to ruffle up the scum that is David.

"Come on, Red let me borrow your clothes. I just wanna scare him shitless for aiding in your attempted demise." stoking his chin lovingly. "_And_, I also want my personal revenge for the bastard!" Alucard chuckles.

"How are you going to pull it off? There are _certain_ differences," gliding a hand down her womanly curves. "height being one and voice being another."

"The creep is not going to get a good look at me and besides he's chain to the chair, so he's not gonna know my height. And as for talking… I'm not going to be saying… much." giving Alucard a vicious grin.

"Does Sir Integra know?"

"Um, not at this time."

"Hmm, when do you need my clothes?"

"As soon as possible." A big smile graces Alucard's face, finally deciding to oblige her. He was curious as to what she was going to do to David and would watch her little mascarade from the manor's control room.

She adds shoe heighteners to the boots, clips her red hair up and puts a shaggy black wig on, binds her breasts, and stuffs up her shoulders. She was dressed head to toes in Alucard's ensemble. She adds a full set of fangs to her mouth and pales down her face with makeup. She slips on the glasses and makes sure they're snug on her face. She uses pins to take out the slack on the vest and slacks. She glances one last time in the mirror giving herself a shiver at how much she resembles her lover. 'This will work.' grinning in the mirror before heading off to the detention cell.

The guard in front of the cell snaps at attention at seeing Alucard stalking toward him.

"Open this door, private!" in a deep raspy voice. The private just stares, confused. "Now!" snarling at him. He complies immediately, fearful, and closed the door behind Alucard.

David looks up and jerks at the infamous vampire in red, his face mostly hidden by the floppy hat and black hair, although glistening fangs are seem between cruelly smirking lips.

"Wha- what do you want from me?" His voice trembles in the presence of the fowl creature.

*Snarls* His head slowly looks up and down sizing up his possible next meal. David begins to perspire, envisioning the creature ripping him to shreds.

"Sir Integra won't le…let you eat…eat me. I'm family!" whining. Alucard sweeps around to his back and takes hold of the back of his neck. He whispers huskily in his ear.

"You're not of mine." hissing hot breath down his ear and neck. His free hand clawed into his tailored shirt and slightly into his skin all the way down his side, unbeknown to him it was really being burned away with pinpoint accuracy. David trembles in terror and squirms in Alucard's grasp.

"Tell!" The vampire snarls raspy and lowers exposed fangs to his jugular. Just as a pointed tips graze his skin, he screams in confession. He pulls back, but only after his fangs break the skin and tiny drops seep out.

"All right! All right! I implanted all the hidden cameras. I can't stand Integra working with you vile creatures and the Vatican had a way to get rid of you all, and as for that _freak_ Annabel, (The 'vampire' growled at that) I was trying to lure her away from this place so they could deal with her personally. They offered an ungodly sum for me to do this and I agreed. I rather like my cushy life and she would have been a good tumble. The vampire's hand tighten around his neck, fingernails embedding into the skin. Alucard's head bent back down. His tongue hung out and slowly lapped the blood upward along his punctured neck causing another shivering tremble though him.

"Don't kill me please, I want to live." The man pleaded his guts out.

"Really?" A free finger moves to the front of his neck and 'claws' into the soft flesh as the finger moves across his neck in a scribing pattern. A word David believes has been carved into his neck. Alucard lets go, steps away and grins right into the surveillance camera.

"Alucard, what did you do?" voice cracking as tiny rivulets of blood drip from the nonfatal cuts.

Grinning widely he answers in a suddenly feminine voice. "You are a traitor so I labeled you as one, for all to see." David's jaw dropped as Annabel's fiery blue eyes peek out from over the sunglasses before she exits without another word.

Alucard, in brown slacks and blue button shirt, watched all and heard all from the control room. He could almost feel the fear rippling off the scum cousin. He felt pride in his mate as she acted convincingly to David and with the littlest physical effort to make him squeal. Although, if it was him, he would inflict a _little_ more pain.

This turned him on immensely and went to claim her body and soul, never mind his battered human state. He found her in her chambers, yanked her to him, and kissed her with great fervor, still clad in his outfit.

Annabel and Alucard, who was still human, made passionate and ravenous love in Annabel's room. Alucard laid on his stomach, head resting on his hands. Annabel laid on her side to his right. Her fingers trailed along his bare back, when the thought came.

"I am yours, Alucard?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes." He answered lazily.

"Good." She whipped up onto his back, grabbed his right arm and twisting it to his back, pinning him down. She proceeded to write her name into his back, delicately burning his skin. He growled in protest. With that done, she proclaimed. "That means you are also Mine, Batty Bastard!" Then, she bent down, kissed, and licked the new scar, still holding the arm in place.

"You're going to pay for that. No one marks The No Life king!"

"Well, No one marks Annabel, The Great Phoenix, either. So we're even!" He growled into the pillow. "Don't worry, Red; it'll probably disappear when you become your Lordly undead self again." She released his arm and let him clobber her in a fierce embrace.

Three days later, while in his chambers, Alucard felt an overwhelming flush run through his body. His heart stopped cold and teeth grew and sharpened into glistening fangs. Crimson red blossomed back into his eyes as the surge of otherworldly energy poured into him. Bruises and cuts healed in seconds and he basked in the power he held again. He stretched and flexed his sorely missed vampire body, when he noticed that not all the cuts had healed away. Scar tissue from Annabel's flowery calligraphy was still there on his back.

He roared her name making all the pane glass windows in the mansion shutter.

In another part of the manor, in the Kitchen, Annabel was pounding at a lump of dough while Seras sipped at her now favorite fruit drink, the one that Annabel made and 'spiked' especially for her. It still left Annabel puzzled that Seras still could not taste or smell the blood in it as she was slowly upping the amount she put in it.

"I wish I could live off this, instead of the disgusting blood Master makes me drink." The little vampire remarked.

'Oh, Seras, if you only knew.' thinking and pondering if it was the right time to tell her what was really in the drink, when she gasped at the very sudden and the very welcomed sensation tingling at the back of her skull.

The two spoke at the same time.

"Alucard!"

"Master!"

Annabel's floury hands shot into the air. "My Red is back!" hooting gleefully until she feels a low rumble vibrate though the walls along with her name.

"Uh oh!" the feeling not so welcomed now. Annabel's eyes darted for the nearest exit. "Nice knowing you Seras, you're in my Will!" and bounded out the door.

A few moments later Alucard's form flashed by his fledgling, who was still sitting and drinking that fruity concoction.

"I'm going to kill you, woman!" He yelled.

'And drink her dry.

And throw her off the roof.

And drive her mad with anger.

And claw his name allover her body.

And make her scream his name a thousand times over.

And…...'

THE END… FOR NOW… FOREVER… WHO KNOWS…

Thank you everyone for sticking with me to the end. your adoration is appreciated. I hope you liked. I know its the end but still review. Review like you've never reviewed before! Inspire me to write a sequel! Or anything! Give ideas on what you'd like to see happen to Annabel or Alucard or anyone! I did leave a few minor things open. WINK WINK, NUDGE NUDGE. I'm Out. BYE I'll miss YOU ALL! at least until I post something again which will be a while.


End file.
